The Innocent Nessie and The Curious Jacob
by Lula Belle Lolita
Summary: Jacob is the hottest guy in school and Renessme is the shyest girl in school but though they are still best friends but as Jacobs imprintee grows older the more she becomes attractive and the more Jacob has controlling himself, and Nessie has no idea. LEMONS later on! R
1. Wake in Fright

Chapter 1

I felt like I was falling down, like I missed a step when I was walking down the stairs, My heart stopped while I was floating, but then It sunk knowing that in one second I would hit the ground. I braced myself for the full effect of when I hit the ground, it was coming closer, the surface was coming closer and closer and just when I was about to hit the ground, I awoke from my nightmare to the sound of pebbles getting through at my window, I rolled my eyes. It was Jacob. I felt my heart flutter slightly before I swiftly moved to my window and stuck my head out

"Jacob, are you serious?" I asked, it was 1:30 in the morning and I had a French exam for the first period "Ness I just couldn't sleep" I hesitated at first but then I nodded and stepped back from the window. I heard a thump then I saw Jake slide through my window with great ease, he stood up tall and looked at me, he had his lose track pants on the where low on his hips and that was it. I couldn't help but smile.

Jacob has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, He has always been around with me and my family so it was no surprise that the big bad wolf became best friends with every body's sweet half vampire girl. My dad didn't like Jake very much maybe because He kissed my mum and was in love with her but that was a long time ago, when mum was in school. Jacob is still in school and so is his pack Quil and Embry and the rest of them, I always see them running around at night and it makes me feel really safe knowing that they are out there at night. At school I'm not very popular my best friends apart from Jake is Lisa and Joanie, They're both madly in love with Jacob, which is no surprise. He is tall, tanned skinned, has messy bed hair and has a six pack the makes all the girls in my school chase after him, he has been voted hottest male in school 5 times now so once again it's no surprise that he is the most popular guy in school and as the most popular guy in school he must have the most popular girl in school and her name is Whitney Wilson. Everybody in school loved her. She had legs that where sky high, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, I've always wanted to look like her, I'm actually kind of ugly. I have boring reddish hair that I'm not allowed to dye, pale skin that makes me look like I'm related to Snow White and I am a couple of pounds over wait but Whitney isn't, she is perfect asides the fact that she is a complete an utter bitch. Jacob and Her have been dating on and off for a long and every time they break up Jacob goes crazy and turns into a man whore because he is not tied down to Whitney, he lost his virginity 5 years ago and has not slowed down from there the, the last time Whitney and him broke up he ended up taking Amber Hollow's the leader of the environmental committees virginity, she has always been in love with him and now she is crazy and stalking him, but after they had sex he never spoke to her again, he made me go up to her and say that 'he was really drunk and didn't know what he was doing' to her. That was a complete lie of course.

I'm still a virgin and the only time I was ever kissed was by Randy Marker when I was 13 and then he never spoke to me again, I've never dated anyone and nobody has ever asked me out before, I think it's because I'm ugly but Mum say it's because boys are stupid, Jake says that I'm beautiful and every time he does, I turn into one of those girls that giggle at him, just like the ones at school. I look like I'm 17 but I'm actually 6 because of the vampire thing and Jacob is 16 turning 17 really soon, hopefully by the time I'm actually 17 I'll have the curves of Marilyn Monroe and I'll be beautiful and boys will ask me out.

I soon realised that while I was fanaticizing about me being beautiful Jake was just staring at me


	2. Wondering Eyes

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, or ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT **

Chapter 2

{JACOB POV}

I didn't feel like being at home tonight, I'd fucked Yasmine, Whitney's friend early and I didn't want to be there when she woke up so I fled to Nessie's house, Her bed was always welcome to me and she was my best friend and my imprint. I've never told her that before, mainly because of Edward he didn't want a wolf fucking his daughter. I've watched Nessie grow up into a beautiful young lady, she was stunning. She had long shiny Reddish hair and Beautiful brown eyes and she was curvy and had the breast that where just gorgeous. I normally never think of her like this but I've seen her grow up and the more she grows, the hotter she gets the more it's harder to control myself. Fucking imprinting shit. If Edward ever heard the things I was thinking about her I would be hanging up on his wall with an apple in my mouth. She thinks she is ugly and is embarrassed about being a virgin two thinks that really confuse me

I'd probably woken her up, shit. She looked slightly dazed and her bed covers where scrunched up. All of a sudden I caught myself staring at her. She was wearing her lacy blue pj's, That Alice had bought her, she has never worn them before, or at least not in front of anybody. They were a light blue, silk and lacy pear. The top was a single and the bottoms where a tight fit, they showed of her cleavage and thighs not to mention her slender waist. Wow.

"Jake, what is it?" She said, I didn't say anything I just stared at her.

"Jake…. Stop looking at me like that" She whined in her cute voice I loved

"Nessie, I've just never seen you in these before" I smile, but she didn't her cheeks went bright red.

"That's because they make me look fat" She answered, with was not true at all

"Ness, your body is…."

"Yeah I know it's not good please Jake, I'm getting self-conscious just stop looking at me please" She looked down at the ground and I felt like a jack ass for staring, she has low self-esteem so clearly this isn't helping.

"I'm sorry Nessie" "it's okay, so um what are you doing here" She asked

"I didn't feel like being home alone" A little white lie but I was too ashamed to tell her that I left Whitney's friend cold in my sheet.

"Oh.. so you thought that you would just climb through my window and get into bed with me?"

"No, well yeah but not like that….wait no…well I-I ummm" I mumbled, Shit

"Umm Jake, I was joking, it's okay" she cut me off before I said something really stupid.

Nessie quickly jumped back into bed and patted the bed, saying come here to me. I hesitated at first what if I have a slip of self-control, what if Edward hears me?

"Um Jake, are you okay?" Nessie asked, I nodded and silently walked over to the bed and climbed into it, Why was I freaking out about this, I always cuddle with Nessie and have done since she was tiny.. Now it was different she is turning into a beautiful young lady, with curves and breasts. I lay down on the bed not quite knowing what to say or to do.

"Jake? Your acting weird is everything okay?" asked Nessie

"I'm just thinking" I answered

"Well can you think over her, I'm cold" It was a chilly night but if I put my arms around I might never let go again but I couldn't say no to Nessie, It was apart of the imprint thing.

"Ummm do you want me to get you a blanket for you?" Nessie frowned; of course she didn't a blanket

"No, Jake just cuddle with me" She whined, I nodded I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I felt her body right up against mine, I felt her body start to relax. She moaned. I felt her ass being pushed up against my crouch; I felt my pants started getting tighter.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? Nessie was technically 6, she's a virgin, what am I doing, this is Nessie. This imprinting shit is intense. Being a horny teenage I didn't have any self-control so before she felt my wood; I decided to slide back away from her.

Nessie POV

"Jake, what's wrong" I asked for he millionth time tonight. He was acting weird I knew I shouldn't have worn these stupid pj's, now Jake is probably freaked out, I felt myself started to panic, what if Jake thinks I'm fat?

"Ummm….. Ness it's just kind of getting kind of hot" Jake is a terrible liar. After a long awkward moment, I was the one that finally spoke.

"Is it because of my Pj's?" I asked in a small voice, I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Well kind of… Ness I gotta go" and just like that he jumped out the window. I felt really embarrassed, I couldn't believe how he acted, was I really that ugly that Jake couldn't even cuddle with me. All of a sudden my Dad opened up the door, "Where is he" Dad yelled, I was shocked what did I do?

"Where is who" I asked

"Jacob!" He yelled again, I saw my Mum come running in behind Dad

"Edward we all knew this was coming, please just calm down" Mum whispered

"I can't Believe him how dare he have those thoughts about my daughter, WHER IS HE!" He bellowed, now it all made more sense.

"Dad, its okay Jacob left already and in the morning I'll through these Pj's out" My face was bright red, after that I was too embarrassed to look at Mum or Dad in the face, so I hide mine underneath the blanket, It still smelled of Jacob.

The next morning, I woke up dreading the day ahead. Before my father or anybody else could hear my footsteps I hurried in to my bathroom and jumped into the shower. What am I going to do? I have to see Jacob again because he drives me to school every single day, How could I look at him in the eye after what happened last night, Is he still freaked out, did I embarrass myself that much? The shower must have gone on for ever, I was just so caught up in everything, it felt like I was losing my mind, if I'm quiet maybe I cloud just stay in here forever and just grow gills or something.

JACOB POV

I felt like a complete asshole, I knew she had body issue and low self-esteem so staring at her like that will probably not help one little bit. My poor choice of words were playing over and over again in my head, why didn't I just tell her the truth, that she was beautiful and that she was testing myself control, then I would gentle take her in my arms and kiss her then I would lay her down and…. WHAT? Oh my god, Jacob stop thinking about her like this it's Nessie I thought to myself. Edward would skin me alive. I was so distracted thinking of all this when I formed I had to remind myself that the other wolfs can hear me. I ran home as fast as I could and slid into bed beside what's-her-face. "Jake, where you been?" she asked sleepily, "Umm…. Nowhere" I answered

"Whitney called for you" she mumbled, I froze. Fantastic

"Did you answer it?" I asked "Fuck no, I'm not as stupid as you think I am" that's not true, she was one of the stupidest girls in the school, up until told her she thought that Shakespeare was a type of donut.

"Did you miss me?" She asked me, I was gone for like half an hour

"Sure I did" and with that she leaned her head off the pillow and kissed me I kissed her back and she slid my pants down. In just one moment I was inside her, fucking her. I didn't want her; I wanted Nessie, why can't I have her why?


	3. We Need To Talk

**DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 3

JACOB'S POV

By the time I woke up, Yasmine was gone from my sheets which was a relief, I was wondering how she got home though?

I got up and stretched and rolled my neck, I looked around my room to find a note from Yasmine on the desk, I slowly walked over to the desk to read it.

_Hey Jake last night was fun but I have to go and finish my assignment for biology, and don't worry I won't tell Whitney_

_XOXO __Yasmine_

As soon as she mentioned last night to me I immediately thought about Renessme, what I said to her and the look on her face when I said it. I knew I had to talk her about it, she was so naïve and fragile that she probably thought that I was thinking that she was ugly or something stupid like that. I couldn't wait any longer to see her so I quickly hoped in the shower and then got dressed and walked out of my room to grab some breakfast.

"Hey Jake" Quil greeted me in the kitchen

"Hey man what's up" I asked and all he did was grin, which made me anxious

"What?" I snapped at him

"What do you mean what" He asked still grinning "So umm… what happened with you last night?" SHIT!

"Quil, what are you talking about" I asked pretending to be surprised

"He means about you and Nessie" Embry asked from around the corner, he walked in with the same fucking look that Quil had on his face.

"Nothing happened with me and Nessie" I snapped at the two of them.

"Well then what was that visual that we all got the one where Nessie was in her cute little…"

"Do NOT go there" I cut Quil off, even they thought of another man looking at Nessie was too much to bear.

"Dude you got it bad for her" Embry laughed

"Well of course I do she is my imprint" I replied

"It's a shame that you can't fuck her though" Embry laughed again

"Yeah she's getting hotter everyday" I couldn't help but growl at that

"So who's on duty tonight Jake" Quil asked me

"Yeah Boss" Embry added I hated when he said that to me, just because I'm pack leader doesn't mean that you have to bring it up all the time. Every since Sam and Emily moved away, I've been in charge looking after Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Peter so basically my pack.

"Umm…. Seth and Pete, They have been lazy lately and Quil you tell them okay I have to go take care of some things see you guys at school" I said as I grabbed my keys and head for the door

"Wait Jake….." Embry said

"What?" I snapped

"So um…" I could hear Quil start to laugh "How was Yasmine" he smirked.

"She was great thanks for asking and for that comment you can take Seth's place for duty tonight" I stated and the smirk from Embry's face disappeared

"Why?" he whined

"Because you're pissing me off" I spat before slamming the door, there had to be a line of order in the pack, they couldn't speak to me like that even if they were just kidding, and I had to be the alpha.

I climbed into Bella's old car that she had giving to me; I had to go talk to Nessie, I just had to.

I went the shortcut way to Nessie so I got there in 10 minutes flat. Normally when picking Nessie up for school I would just beep and she would come down but I didn't want to have the conversation in the car. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the front door and just walked in I never knocked , even if the Cullen's weren't here I would still go inside and steal all their food. Edward was just sitting on the couch I looked at him when I came in

"Edward, Listen I know I fucked up big time but you have to try and understand what it's like to.."

"Jake, stop… I get it and I understand" He said and I sighed in relief, he was very protective over Nessie but then again so was I.

"Thanks"I said as I swiftly moved up the stairs to Nessie's room

"But Jake, if you have those touch or even think about my daughter that way again , there will be hell to pay" He said sternly, that was going to be hard to do, Fuck My Life!

I speed up the stairs and burst into Nessie's room, but I clearly forgot to knock, there she was standing there butt naked in front of me dripping wet from the shower. I felt my heart start to race and my palms to get sweaty; she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Slender legs, wide hips, flat stomach and her breasts, holy Jesus, Beautiful.

"JAKE!" she screamed at me when she realised that I was there and covered herself, for an apology it wasn't off to a good start. Her face was bright red and she had tears in her eyes.

"Jake! You can't just walk in here like this and…."

"Nessie I know and I'm so sorry, I should have knocked but I have to talk to you about last night and the way I acted" I started and Nessie just went quite. I studied her face very closely.

**Nessie POV **

"Nessie I know and I'm so sorry, I should have knocked but I have to talk to you about last night and the way I acted" I froze, this conversation was going to be awful.

"Okay, what?" I said quickly

"Ummmm….. Nessie sit down" He said, my eyes widening

"JAKE, I'm still naked!" I yelled at him.

"Ohhhh…Shit sorry tell me when your dressed, I'll be outside the door" he said and without another word hurried to exit my room. I exhaled my breath that I didn't even know I was holding in, I dropped the quill that was covering me from my bed and quickly got dressed into my jeans and my baggy grey sweater. I took a breath and told Jake to come in.

"Nessie…" he started "I feel awful about the way I acted last night" He said and I felt my cheeks start to go bright red, I really didn't want to hear the end of this conversation at all.

"Jake, don't worry about it….. I threw the Pj's out" I said in a quiet voice while I looked down at the ground. I looked up briefly when I realised that the look on Jacob's face wasn't grumpy or embarrassed or anything like that, it was confusion.


	4. I Wanted To Have You

_**Sorry I haven't been updated as often, that will have to change….short chapter.**_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT: DISCLAIMER**

CHAPTER 4

Jacob POV

I didn't understand what was happening why would she through her PJ's out

"Nessie, I don't get it…. Why would you do that?" I asked with a very confused look on my face, Nessie was just staring down at the ground with bright red cheeks.

"Because I know I probably gave you a fright in those and I…."

"Wait what?..." I cut her off, what was she talking about. Then it all clicked together in my head, she thought I freaked out because of her so called 'fatness' or something like that. I rolled my eyes at the thought

"No, Nessie…. I don't think that you and me are on the same page" I said slowly

Nessie frowned "Wait… so you didn't leave because you thought that I looked fat or gross or something like that" She asked and I shook my head, oh god this is going to be a really fucking awkward conversation now. I took a deep breath.

"Nessie… I left because ummm…. I couldn't really control myself" I said

"What do you mean where you sick or something?" She asked, god she was so naïve.

"Nessie, I left because…. The way you looked that night made it really hard to keep in control" Nessie gave me a confused sideways glance

"You looked fucking beautiful in those pj's and ummm…. I wanted to have you" I stated. Nessie's eyes grew wider and she blushed the reddest I think I've ever seen her blush, she just looked down at the ground and said in a small voice "oh, so you thought I was beautiful" she asked, well dah.

"Of course Nessie I always have" I said truthfully. Then she said something that made my blood run hot and my eyes widen.

"If you wanted to have me you could have just asked and I would've said yes"

I felt surprised and horny at the same time; I had to say the right thing here. Me and Nessie can't be together until she grows up a little more I did promise Edward that.

"Ummmm….. Nessie… I don't think that I'm right for you" I said in my calmest voice and looked her in the eyes

**Nessie POV**

I felt rejection wash over me; of course he would say that to me. He was trying to let me down easy, but it didn't work in the slightest. I came down very hard, I felt tears in my eyes but I turned around so Jacob couldn't see my face and looked at my bag at my desk, I walked over there to put my school books in my bag.

"Umm….. That's okay Jake, Just forget what I said okay?" I said quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes, how could I be so stupid to think Jake would like me like that.

"What Nessie I didn't…." he started but if he was going to continue the conversation that just broke my heart I don't really want to hear it.

"Jake, seriously it's fine….Umm so can we go, I don't want to be late for French" I said quickly fling my bag over my shoulder and rushing myself out the door not willing to look at Jake in the eye. Jake just nodded and mumbled something that I didn't understand. I rushed past my family and shot out the door completely ignoring them, they probably all know what happened already being vampires and all.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT DID I SAY" I heard my father yell at Jacob behind me,

"Edward I'm sorry I fucking tried" he yelled back, now what are they fighting about, I rolled my eyes and decided not to listen at all, I just got in Jakes truck really quickly and tried to wipe away my tears before Jake got in the car. This was going to be an awful day.


	5. Ok So Now We Really Need To Talk

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT: DISCLAIMER**

CHAPTER 5

Nessie POV

Jake drove me to school in complete silence, it was horrible. When we arrived at school I slide out of the truck and tried to hurry away but Jake caught me

"Nessie wait…..I love you so much you're like a baby sister to me" I hung my head a little lower, How could I be so hopeful that Jacob would love somebody like me.

"Jake… can we please just forget about it" I said as I rushed to class

"Yeah… okay see you at recess" he called out from behind me. I hurried off to my French class, the exam was today and I was completely ready, well at least I think I am. I sat up the front in the corner like I always do. Whitney and her friends sat up the back. I could hear them talking about the party that was going to be held this Friday night at Bella Courtman's house, but it wasn't long until I heard the very self-obsessed Whitney change the topic to Jacob and how broken hearted she was about him, I rolled by eyes at that.

The French exam went smoothly I finished first, but then that left me to my thoughts about Jacob, That left my enough time in class to do nothing so I could over examine everything that happen last night and this morning. I shook my head, what was I think why would a boy like Jake like me like that, when he has girls like Whitney following after him, I sighed and sunk into my chair waiting for the bell to ring. When it did I sprinted for the door to go talk to Joanie and Lisa, my other best friends. I rushed towards our lunch spot which was on the steps in the shade away from everybody else, they were already there.

"Hey Ness, what's up" Joanie asked, I shook my head not knowing where to begin.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, I sat down next to them on the step. Joanie was wearing her blue jeans and green sweater and Lisa was wearing her short skirt and her black top, I looked around to see that we were the most sensibly dressed girls at school thank god we go back to the normal uniform tomorrow, if we had non uniform day every day that would be really hard.

"Nessie tell us… don't try to change the subject or shut down like you normally do" Joanie said, she knows me to well and I was just about to have a rant about non uniform day.

"Well… something happened between me and Jake" I said in a really small voice

"What?_" _they both said at the same time, I could see that they were holding their breaths.

"um….. well you guys know how he comes over and sleeps in the same bed as me right?" I started,

"Well duh… I'm so jealousy of you" Joanie said quickly

"Is he a good cuddler?" Lisa asked, yes he was the best but that's not the point right now.

"Anyway…..well last night when he came over for you know… a snuggle" I heard a little scream from Lisa and Joanie's eyes opened wider.

"He was acting really weird, when I tried to move closer he would push me away and then he got up in a rush" I continued.

"Well that was weird of him" Joanie stated, and Lisa nodded.

"and then he said it was the pyjama's that I was wearing and that he needed to go" I finished

"Wait, what pyjama's?" Joanie said with a raised eyebrow

"My blue silk ones" I said while looking down at my fingers.

"Oh…. I love those ones, you look really hot in them" Joanie said remembering

"And then what happened?" Lisa asked me

"Well, then he left and came back in the morning to pick me up for school and….." I was to embarrassed to say what happened out loud.

"Then what Nessie?" I took a deep breath and felt my cheeks go bright red.

"well when opened the door I wasn't completely dressed and he saw me completely naked" I said quickly and Lisa screamed and so did Joanie.

"he is so hot for you Nessie"

"I knew it I always knew it" Joanie gloated


	6. All The Bitches Love Jacob

Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight

**JAOCB POV**

I really couldn't think straight at all so I decided to skip the period and just go sit down and think…. About Nessie. What did she mean, she basically said that I could have her I was really surprised and at the same excited, and I couldn't believe it. Maybe she did like me or maybe she just said that for shock value

"Jake!" A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump it was Whitney

"Hey Jake, how's it going" She asked her long blonde her dangling down over her shoulder. I shook my head

"Nothing really" I stated.

"Oh well whatever….. hey listen you coming to the party on Friday night?" I would never miss up an opportunity to get wasted and party but I could tell that this whole depression-over-Nessie thing was going to be around for a while.

"Errr, maybe I don't know" I answered honestly

She linked her arms around my arm and kissed my lips her lips were not soft at all, and she tasted funny, she pulled away and said "Jakey, if you go to the party…. I will give you a surprise" she grinned and raised her eyebrows at me. I felt like rolling my eyes, I didn't want her surprises anymore, they are really boring and it makes me sad that the only surprising thing in our relationship is sex and the new places we can have it, I bet Nessie would have surprisers for me like breakfast in bed and my surprisers for her would be something like roses or chocolate. WHAT THE FUCK, why am I thinking about Nessie, how the fuck did she pop up in my had, I snapped my attention back to Whitney

"Whitney, you do know that we broke up again, right?" I asked with all seriousness, I didn't think that she got the message at all.

She nodded and smiled "Jake of course I know that we broke up but we always brake up and get back together again it's not like us breaking up is a permanent thing" she said, that made me a little disturbed

"Well what if one day I meet another girl and I fall in love with her?" I asked her but to be clear it sounded a bit more like a threat.

"Jake I don't think that that would ever happen, let's be real you and me are the prom king and queen and the envied high-school-sweet –heart- couple, and well come who else can do the things I do to you? " She said as she reached down and out her hand in my crouch and rubbed it I didn't get hard with I could see in Whitney's eyes annoyed her, she rubbed a little harder and really started to focus, WOW only if she focused this hard on her maths then she did on getting guys of, she would be top of the class.

Nothing was going to happened and to be honest I was relieved, suddenly the bell rang and I had no idea that I was sitting out here for so long, I shook my head and noticed that Whitney had now moved her hand down my pants and started to grope my dick but still nothing,

"Whitney, stop this just isn't working" I said as I pulled her hand from my pants

"and this is why we broke up Whit because there is nothing there at all" and that with saying that I got up and walked downhill towards the grand stand to see the boys, this was going shit mainly because they know what happened with Nessie because of the whole wolf mind reading thing, I was already seriously thinking about committing suicide.

**NESSIE POV**

"He's not hot for me" I snapped back at Lisa. My face was going red and I just wanted to change the subject,

"So did you guys finish your French exam?" I asked them quickly

"Well I finish 5 mins late, I was just double checking to make sure everything was perfect?" Lisa answered me, but Joanie didn't I have a feeling that she didn't finish her French exam she didn't pay very much attention in class any way.

"Whoa… hey guys look, Gabby Edwards is walking over to us" Joanie said and we and Lisa and I both snapped our heads to look at the same time.

"Hey she's a part of the B group why is she coming over her" I asked with curiosity

"Oh, wait I think she has a note in her hand" Lisa said, I rolled my eyes now I knew why she was coming over her.

"That is so pathetic why doesn't she just do it herself instead of making Nessie do it" Joanie said, I shook my head and signed. Gabby Edwards was a part of the B Group meaning she was still popular but just not as popular as the A group that Had Jacob, Whitney, Yasmine etc. She had long black hair and brown eyes she was kind of skinny and she was infamous for giving the guys the best umm…..oral pleasure.

"Hey Nessie would you mind if you give this note to Jacob for me" she asked as she stuck out her hand and handed it to me, I nodded

"Well great, thanks babe" she smiled and walked away

"Wow, she can be really nice when she wants to" Lisa laughed.

"Well I guess I have to walk down and give this note to Jacob" I sighed as I pulled myself up and picked up my handbag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Can we come" Joanie asked looking very hopeful, I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Good, I need my daily piece of eye candy any way" Lisa giggled and followed after Joanie we walked downhill towards the grand stand out near the oval to where they sit and while we walked I read the not the Gabby gave me out loud.

"Hey Jacob, Finn just dumped me and I needed a rebound fling and I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime, I would make it worth your while" then below that there was her number and a love heart and a kiss.

"Well I think that that note is a little classy then the others don't you?" Joanie asked sarcastically and Lisa laughed. I didn't want to give this note to Jake, I didn't want other girls to date him especially Gabby, but I sucked it up maybe if I gave him this note it would take his mind of the embarrassing scene that happened this morning. As we finally approached the grand stand I saw Jacob and the boys sitting on the sits smoking and talking probably about girls, but I saw Jake and he looked like he was sleeping, he was stretched out across a bench two sits up from the boys. He was lying down in the shade created by the big overbearing tree that was just next to the grandstand.

"Hey there's Nessie" Seth called out and the boys looked at me and Quil waved and so did Pete and I waved back, but Joanie and Lisa just did a girly scream,

"Hello Nessie what brings your beautiful virginal ass down here?" I turned bright red when Quil said that I was a virgin.

"She just needs to talk to Jake " Lisa said in a shy voice, I climbed up the old wooden stand to get to Jake he looked up at me and smiled and my heart froze.

"Hey there " he said as he sat up and turned to me, I took a sit right next to him and handed him the note

"What's this?" Jacob asked me

"What do you think?" I said. He read it and laughed, I don't know why he was laughing

"What? Don't you want to go out with her" I asked, but holy Christ I was hoping for a "no" answer

"Why would I want to go out with Gobby Headwards?" He laughed

"Jake please don't call her that, it's so mean" he just shrugged, after a minute he signed and place his head o my shoulder and put his hand in my lap, I felt really comfortable and safe knew Jacob, and when we were like this, it just made me so happy

"SO was that not from you Nessie" Embry yelled out and Peter laughed, I turned red and Jake gave them all a death stare,

"So do you want a life home?" Jake turned to me and asked me.


	7. My Handsome Savoir

**NESSIE POV**

Since Jake offered me a lift home I took I didn't want to get a lift home with Joanie because today was her mother favourite day because it was sliver polishing day, Jacob and I were now talking and the whole drama from last night and this morning just didn't seem like such a big deal, we laughed in the car and sang to Super Bass as loud as we could, Jake dropped me home and he said that he would pick me up tomorrow, I slid out of the car and walked inside my house. My father was there sitting on the couch and my mother was in the kitchen, "Hello Nessie what have you been doing?" Alice asked me, I shook my head a shrugged.

"Um.. Your father and I have to talk to you about something important" Mum stated as she walked out from the kitchen, I looked at Dad and he eyes were set on my and I felt like I was in trouble

"Nessie, you're not in trouble we just need to talk to you about something that is very important" I took a deep breath and sat down on the white couches that clearly Alice just bought yesterday, I could tell because it still had that new fresh smell about it.

"Now you and Jake have been best friends for a very long time" Mum said stating the obvious, I nodded slowly, why did I have a funny feeling that this was going to be about Jake or at least have something to do with him?

"Umm I know that" I was starting to get nervous

"Don't be nervous honey, you're not in trouble" Edward said. I sat done at the end of the sit

"Now, Nessie as you know Jacob is not really so keen on waiting until he is married to have sex" Mum said slowly

"Or too keen on waiting to have a girlfriend even" Dad muttered under his breath, that was true Jake was a really sexually guy but then again he was a teenage boy.

"So…. What does that have to do with me" I asked, they both looked at each other

"Well we just don't want you feeling pressured to have sex with anyone just because Jake is doing it" Mum blurted out, and Daddy just nodded. I rolled my eyes why would I have sex with anyone right now? And I heard that it really hurts.

"We just want you to be in love before you make that kind of choice" Dad said

"Great is that it?... I think we are good here" I said quickly, I hated having these awkward seamy sex talks with my parents.

They both nodded "Remember that no one will be here tonight because we are all going hunting " Mum said changing the subject, I nodded

"Can Jacob sleep over?" I said in a hopefully voice

"Nessie, I don't think that that is a good idea" Dad said seriously

"Why? Jake and I always have sleep overs" I said, what was there problem?

"We know sweetie, but your turning into a beautiful young lady" Mum said sweetly

"Soooooo?…." I said slowly

"And Jake is still a horny teenage boy" Dad stated

"DAD!" I excited with embarrassment

"Jake doesn't think of me like that it is okay" I blushed bright red thinking of the night before and what happened

"Okay Renessme…sure he doesn't" Dad said with a smug look on his face and with that they got up and kissed me on my cheeks and flew out the window.

I was in the house all by myself, I ran to the phone to call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake answered and my heart went crazy

"Jake!" I exclaimed a little more than I thought.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?" he asked me

"Nothing at all, my folks and everybody else have left me alone because they have all gone hunting for the night" I explained

"Oh, so you are there by yourself for the night" he said sounding a bit surprised

"Well, I won't be if you come over" I said hopefully

"Um…Nessie I don't think that that is a good idea" he said slowly

"But Jake you always come over" what was going on? Did I do something wrong? Why was he acting so weird?

"Ummm… I know but your Dad's trust in me has gone right down so maybe another night okay" I wonder why all of a sudden daddy didn't trust Jake

"Okay fine… another night" I confirmed, I was so disappointed

"I'll come over in the morning if you want me to" Jake added "but I just can't sleep over anymore" H said with a sad tone to his voice, I loved to snuggle with Jake, sometimes it was the best part of my day.

"Okay, well then see you later then" He said after a long awkward pause

"Okay bye" I hung up the phone and walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. I flicked thought the channels and watched the Simpsons until 7:30. I was hunger but I couldn't be bothered to make myself any dinner.

I all of a sudden heard this huge whipping sound coming from outside that scared me half to death, I jumped up and ran to the window. Holly Crap, there was a huge black and very ugly cloud spreading across the sky, I hurried back and switched to the weather channel.

"Strong winds are heading towards Forks and the Reserve and basically all small towns around them as well, we are urging everyone to stay inside and to turn off all electrical equipment, and be on the lookout for flash flooding" Then they showed footage of blown over trees and the harsh rain and wind, all of that was just in town 5mins away from me. I sighed well of course my Mum and Dad has to leave me on the night of a really big thunder storm.

Another whipped sound in the sky and then nothing, no light that crack of thunder must have blown all the lights I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees, I hated thunder storms. The thunder and lightning continued and when the sound seemed to be getting closer and squeezed my legs tighter.

I heard someone calling my name from downstairs and I jumped, maybe it was my mum, maybe they have come back for me, but the voice was a lot deeper, I quickly ran downstairs to see an even better sight then I have expected it was Jacob, soaking wet in his leather jacket and black jeans and boots.

"What are you doing here" I asked him, he looked puffed

"I've come to get you and to bring you to my house, you'll be safer there" he said as he walked closer towards me

"Ohh, so you're saving me?" I asked and my heart grew wings he just smile and nodded and I blushed.

"It's not safe for you to be alone in this kind of weather" he stated and took my hand and lead me out side into the awful weather; I was still just in my jeans and grey top. I hurried out into the rain and I almost screamed when the lighting flashed and the thunder struck. Jake got me inside his truck and soon we were of I was cold and already soaked to the bone.

"So are you okay" Jake asked me as we drove towards his house

"Yeah I'm fine" He looked at me and shook his head

"Your shivering and your lips are blue" He said as he learned over and grabbed my head with his.

"I'm okay how is Billy" Jake was focused on the road

"He is at Charlie's for the night he was there to watch the game before the storm hit" he explained

"So… who is at home with you?" I asked him, he shook his head "Well now it is just you and me" He answered and chuckled, I felt like I was going to pass out. Just me and Jake only in a big bed all night. Holy Crap


	8. I Think You're Beautiful

CHAPTER 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING; IT ALL GOES TO MEYER….. LUCKY BITCH

**JAKE'S POV**

Driving back to my house I tried really hard to think up a plan, maybe Nessie could sleep in my bed and I could sleep on the couch; that would surely keep her virginity intact for another night right?

The rain was coming down really hard and I felt like we could crash any second, I was still holding on to Nessie's hand but she looked really cold, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So, when we get back to my house I'll put you in a nice warm bath okay?" I stated and I felt Nessie nod her head, As we pulled up to my house we both quickly tried to make a run for it but by the time we reached my front door we were completely drenched, I knew for a fact that there was going to be some serious flooding

"So Nessie have you eaten anything?" I asked trying to start a conversation, there was this weird vibe in the air.

"Um…. No, I haven't…. I am kinda hungry actually" Nessie said quietly she hated asking for things.

"Okay good I'll make you a toasted cheese sandwich" I said as I walked into the kitchen and turned on all the lights. I looked on the ground and saw the big puddles of water that were both left behind, I looked at Nessie and she was blue and she looked like she was about to freeze to death

"Jesus Nessie, go get yourself cleaned up" I said chucking a close by jumper over her shoulders and rubbing her arms.

"No, its okay I'm fine" I rolled my eyes at her, which was a load of bullshit

"Nessie don't be stupid" I said as I hushed her into the bathroom. I got her a towel and started running the bath water for her

"Shit, Nessie I don't have any of your spear clothes here anymore" I said, what was she supposed to do, walk around naked….. That would be heaven on earth if she did that. I tried to get that image out of my head and tried to focus on finding her some clothes that might fit her.

"Jacob….." said a soft voice from the bathroom door behind me I turned around and looked to find Nessie standing there, I gulped as I realized that her wet clothing hugged her curves and made her top go see through, I quickly looked away this was going to be a long night

"Jake, I'm fine with just wearing an old t-shirt of yours" she said, I nodded and fished out of my draw a t-shirt that read on it FRANKIE SAYS RELAX it was big and bagging, I wanted Nessie to be comfortable.

"Umm… here" I handed her the old t-shirt "I'll go make your sandwich" I said as I hurried off to the kitchen "Thanks" she called out from behind me

I walked into the kitchen and got the cheese, butter and bread out. Maybe I should call Quil's house to see if he was home, I forgot who was on duty tonight, I tried to think about my duties as pack leader, where were my pack? Were they safe? But I couldn't, all I could think about was Nessie naked in my bathtub. When the grilled cheese was finished I cut it sideways and poured Nessie a cold drink of coca cola, I walked back to the bedroom and took a deep breath.

"Hey Nessie, here's your food" I said as I placed it down on my bedside table

"Okay thanks Jake" she said behind the wooden door, I wonder why she was still there. I turned around and started cleaning the my room up a little bit.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" I yelled out to her,

"Yes everything is fine" she answered in a small voice right behind me, I whipped my head around. She startled me, I was so focused on cleaning up my room I didn't even really notice that she was behind me. My eyes swept over her, her long beautiful hair was out and she was wearing my t-shirt that hung loosely around her neck and just came down to her thighs making her legs look incredible, I don't think that she was even wearing a bra. She looked so cute and innocent but at the same time, really fucking sexy

"Jake…. What's wrong?" she said quickly as her hands crept to the end of the t-shirt and she tried to pull it down more.

"Umm…..nothing at all, there's your food" I said turning away from her, I didn't want a repeat of what happened the other night.

"Yummy, thanks Jake" she said as she collected her food and bounced over to sit on my bed. She crossed her legs and started munching it down, she must have been hungry. Times like this that she looked cute, sitting on my bed crossed legs in my old t-shirt eating her sandwich with both hands.

I came and laid down next to her, I focused my eyes on her face and she looked like she was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking 'bout" I asked

"Well Jake….I was wondering….. doesn't matter" she said shaking her head

"No Nessie tell me" I was starting to become curious

"No don't worry…" she continued eating her food and took a big sip of her drink

"Nessie, you can talk to me about anything you know right?" I conformed, she nodded her head and cleared her throat, looking down and blushing

"Well…it's kind of a question" she said and started picking the crust

"Go ahead…..I'm listening" I urged her to tell me

"Well….." she started and I sat up, ready for what she had to say "Ummm… What does sex feel like?" She asked me, I didn't say anything at all, I think I might have been in shock, why on earth would she ask me that? I tried to give an honest answer

"It's amazing when you are with someone `that you love" I said clearly, I was quite pleased with myself that was actually a pretty good answer

"Oh, so do you love Whitney" Nessie asked me with a hint of sadness in her voice

I shook my head "Well no I don't" I answered and Nessie looked like she just got an electric shock or something

"Oh so why do you have sex with her?" she asked, I shrugged, that was actually a good question I had no other answer than 'because I am a horny teenager' and that is what I told her because I didn't know what else to say, Nessie giggled and said

"That's what Dad said" I rolled my eyes, I hated that Edward gave me no credit at all, I have controlled myself so far….

"Why is Dad all of a sudden so weird about you and me" she asked as she leaned over and put the glass and plate on the bed side table.

I signed and just told her the truth "Nessie I have serious urges and they normally happen when I think of you, and if I have a slip of control one day, god only knows what might happen" Nessie looked really confused, it was if I just told her that I was pregnant. She paused for a long moment than spoke again

"What's an urge" She questioned me and I blushed.

"And why would you have trouble keeping in control with me?" she wondered and titled her head to the side

Oh wow, she was really uneducated when it came to sex; maybe I should talk to Alice about it.

"When you say "keep in control"….are you trying to tell me that you have angry issues" she said and I laughed

"What?" she exclaimed

"No Nessie I don't have angry issues" I had to think about that one, I did turn into a wolf when I got pissed off, "well not with you" I added carefully

" When I say I'm having troubling staying in control around you…I mean it sexually…..do you understand?" I didn't even know if what I just said made any sense

"Ohhhhhh…so when you see a girl or something… you start to have sexually thoughts and then you want to jump them?" She said. Well I didn't get urges with every girl I saw and when I did they were nowhere near as strong as the ones for Nessie

"So what does having sexually thoughts have to do with me?" She asked clearly confused again, I signed loudly…..I felt like I was talking to Lassie, she just didn't understand how someone could think of her in a sexually way, which goes to show how clueless and innocent she really is.

"Nessie, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" I asked her as I reached up and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face

"You think I'm beautiful" She said a little surprised, I stared into her beautiful eyes and nodded, our eyes were locked on each other and she started to breath heavily, I didn't even notice that my hand had moved to her thigh


	9. The Almost Kissed

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE CONCEPT OF TWILIGHT**

**If you guys don't review I will cry so please do**

**Nessie's POV**

I think of I might if stopped breathing, I was starting to believe that Jake really did think that I was beautiful….my stomach was in knots. His eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. I felt his big hot hand on my thigh and I suddenly started to feel really hot and overwhelmed, I was breathing heavily and I started to feel something…down there, it was kind of a throbbing sensation, I felt myself blush and I broke the eye contact between Jake and Me. I looked down and my crossed legs and Jacobs hand started to slowly move up and down my thigh, very slowly. I let my hair fall down in front of my face so Jake could see me, I felt so embarrassed because I felt like I was about to melt and the only thing Jake was doing was touching my thigh. I was probably just another one of those girls that Jake does for sport but still….. I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop and that was because I didn't want him to, I have never wanted a boy like this before he made me feel like a giddy child.

"Nessie….." Jake said with a deep voice, I shut my eyes tight as I felt his hand under my chin, he slowly lifted my chin up until our faces were inches apart even though my eyes were closed I could feel his presence…. So close to me, I felt his hot breath across my face.

"Renessme…look at me, open your eyes" My eyes flew open, he never called me Renessme. His gaze was so intense, I think I started panting, I felt so dizzy. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, was he going to kiss me? He was biting his lip; this was so intense I shut my eyes again tight. Then I felt him lean forward even more, he ran his thump lightly over my bottom lip and I could practically feel his lips on mine. I was just about to kiss Jacob but then a panicked Seth burst through the door soaking wet in just his jeans and muddy feet, Jake and I sprung apart in surprise. I looked behind him to see Embry, Quil and Pete and they were all soaking wet as well, Jake made me so distracted that I forgot about the life threating storm outside, and once I noticed it I realized how much worse it has gotten.

"Hey Jake…oh um did I interrupt something?" Seth asked as he grinned, all the boys behind him started to whistle and hoot, I think I even heard one of them say "Took you guys long enough" I felt like I wanted to die.

"WHAT?" Jake practically yelled at them and all the boys shut their mouths quickly, he looked frustrated and that made me nervous was her angry at me or Seth?

"Ummm….the boys are outside we need to have a quick word" He said, now he was being serious.

Jake looked stern "Can't it wait?" he said

"Yeah can't it wait, I'm enjoying the view from here" Quil said while he walked up and put his arm on Seth's shoulder as he looked me up and down, I bit my lip and looked down, trying to pull the shirt down to cover more of my thighs, they were mocking me and I was mortified.

"Oh Come on Ness, we are just playing with you…you look like a fun thing to play with" Pete added and I was confused at that.

"HEY" Jake yelled at them "you guys watch you're fucking manners" He spat at them, the death stare he gave them was enough to make me uncomfortable.

They all turned dead serious and this time Embry spoke

"The storm is getting worse….." Jake looked at the window and nodded

"Let's talk outside" Jake said as he made his way to the door.

"But it's raining really heavily….. and we just came in from that" Embry whined

"Yeah…can't we stay inside here" asked Pete

"since you guys have disrespected Nessie and pissed me off once again, you should all be lucky if I let you stand on my door mat" he said harshly.

Whenever the boys spoke to me like that Jake would always get really angry and I would always beg him to let it go after all they were just being silly, I don't understand why Jake would get so angry they did it to other girls all the time and Jake didn't seem to care, even if it was Whitney.

They all walked out of the room and before closing the door Jake turned around and said with a stern voice "stay here in my bed, I'll be right back" He ordered and like all those other girls I climbed back into Jacob's bed…. waiting for him to come back while listening to the heavy rain outside the window.

Jake's POV

As I walked put into the cool rain that was bucketing down, I felt instantly cooler. Holy shit Nessie really made me hot. The boys were following me and I turned around to face them we were at the back of the house now.

"So what's happening?" I asked worried about what the answer would be, the sky was almost bitch black and every once in a while there would be a big crack of lighting, Jesus I hope Nessie was okay in the house.

"Well Jake what's happening with you" Seth rebutted my question, all the boys had big grins on their faces

"Are you guys fucking kidding me? This storm is really dangerous and people could get really hurt but you guys want to know what is going on with me and Nessie?" They have got to be kidding me, but sadly they all nodded their heads. I rolled my eyes

"Awwww for the love fuc….."

"Wait Jake if you tell us what happened, we will tell you the situation" I couldn't believe this

"Noooooo" I snapped, another bolt of lightning hit

"Jake come on, we have all been waiting for this to happen for a really long fucking time" Embry said

"Nothing happened" I said and all the boys rolled they eyes

"Bullshit, you guys were about to kiss" Seth said looking excited

"Really?" Pete questioned.

"It was a mistake though" I said quickly

"No it wasn't she is your imprint, it's natural" Quil said

"If you want her so badly then why don't you just fuck her" Pete said and boys agreed

"No I can't do that" I said shaking my head

"Why not, is it because she is a virgin?" Seth asked

"Dude, just remember how tight that Amber was when you deflowered her and just imagine what Nessie would feel like" Quil joked, Wow making love with Nessie would be….mind-blowing I would be gentle and careful though, I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt her

"Guys, she is just not ready yet trust me, Edward would have my balls and I haven't even told her that she is my imprint yet!" I exclaimed

"Well you can do that after you finished fucking her" Pete said I rolled my eyes they didn't get it

"Dude, she is lying basically naked in your bed waiting for you what are you going to do when you go back in there? Cuddle with her?" Embry asked. Oh shit what have I get myself into, I did want to fuck so badly that it hurt but I didn't want her to become overwhelmed, I am so frustrated not with Nessie and not with the boys, I'm frustrated with myself for letting it get this far what was I doing?

"Okay….we are getting off topic what is the situation?" I said with my alpha face on

"Ohhh….well Witchy road has become a slippery slide with how wet it is and the power lines on North avenue have falling" Quil stated, they were all being serious now too.

"Okay so Quil and Embry you two go block off Witchy road, go cop down a tree or something and Seth and Pete you two go get Mike's tow truck to get those power lines fixed up" I said and they nodded, they all started walking away but Seth turned around and asked me "So what are you gonna do with Nessie for the rest of the night….."

I rolled my eyes and turned away the rain still falling down on me and my hands clenched, what was I going to do with Nessie for the rest of the night?

**PLEASE REVIEW, THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I WILL RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER and the next chapter will be hotter!**


	10. Jake, You're Making Me Wet!

**DISCLAIMER FROM TWILIGHT**

**Jake's POV**

As I walked back inside I felt really nervous, what was I going to do about Nessie she was in my bed kind of naked. She looked so fucking sexy in my t-shirt and I sighed heavily. As I opened the front door, The house was quite I hoped Nessie was alright. I stepped on the carpet realized I was dripping, Jesus I was soaked. Shit, maybe I should have just spoken to the guys inside but then again I didn't want the boys anywhere near my Nessie, especially when she was in my old shirt and nothing else. I heard the drops of water hit the ground as I started to walk to my bedroom, I slowly opened the door to find Nessie sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped together in her lap and her legs together also, she was sitting up very straight, she looked slightly troubled. I smiled at her she also looked very tired like she had been waiting for me to come back through the door her long hair was out and it came down way passed her shoulder, the t-shirt was hanging off one of her shoulders which drove my curiosity wild, I wondered how soft her skin would be there, I wondered what it would be like to lick and kiss her neck.

"Jake, why were you so frustrated" she asked me, I could tell that she has been waiting to ask me that question

"Ummmm….well" holy fuck how was I supposed to get myself out of this one?

"Was it because I made you mad" she asked me with an expression of pain on her face

"Oh, god Nessie ….no it was just because well, you know I hate it when the boys storm in here like that you know?" Nessie nodded her head

"You know I love you no matter what right?" I said to Nessie and we made eye contact, I smiled at her and she smiled back and I knew that tomorrow I would have to talk to her about the almost kiss

"So you love me just as a friend then?" she asked me, I slowly nodded….that was the biggest lie I have ever told in my life, fuck you Edward

"Okay then"' she looked down at the ground and I walked over there to give her a hug, I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly she moaned and I squeezed her even tighter, I zapped her hips and she squealed with laughter.

"say you love me" I exclaimed at her while I continued to tickle her and she laughed harder, her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world, I pushed her back on to the bed

"fine….I love…..you" she managed to get out

"Good" I said with a cocky smile on my face as I finished tickling her she poked me hard on my chest playfully

"wow Jake you couldn't get a towel could you?" She joked, I looked down and I realized that I was still soaking wet lying on Nessie, I turned my head to see a small puddle on the ground.

"If you be a good girl I won't do my doggy shake on you" I laughed

"Please don't I'm clean and dry" she giggled. I felt normal and very comfortable with her.

She playfully poked my chest again and I grabbed her and pinned her hands to the bed, on either sides of her head she just giggled but soon that connection was back and I had the urge to kiss her again, I closed my eyes and shook my head at the thought, while doing this I accidently shook cold rain water on her and I felt her shiver underneath me.

"Jake don't you'll make me wet" she said with a small voice, I made eye contact with her and her eyes where glazed and her cheeks where heavily blushed. Did she know what she was saying? I froze "did you hear me" she asked me sweetly

"Jake stop you're making me all wet" she said again but a bit louder, I looked and saw the drops of water sliding off my body and dripping on to the white t-shirt making it go slightly see through. I must be going crazy, was she really as naïve as I thought she was, or did she really have no clue what she was saying.

"I'm going to be soaked" she said, so many images come flooding in my mind. I start panting and panicking, I felt like collapsing, and I thought I was going to die. Me making Nessie wet, I could just image her moaning and whimpering as I would touch and kiss her everywhere, making her cum. I shut my eyes tight and felt myself begin to flush

"Jake you're making me really wet" she said once more and I lowered myself completely onto her, this wasn't fair why couldn't I have her, I felt so frustrated like I was about to cry. I was panting so much

"Nessie please stop talking…I can't take it anymore" I asked in a weak voice, maybe if I gave her a quick peck I would be okay,

"Jake are you okay….." she stopped talking as I planted a long hard kiss on her shoulder, the one that was revealed by the t-shit, I could hear her breathing pick as I planted another kiss on her neck, I could smell her perfume she smelled so sweet and innocent. Her breath hitched when I kissed under her jawline, I rose back up to my position again, I still had her hands pinned to the bed, I leaned my forehead against hers and her lips were centimetres away from mine, I wasn't going to hesitate this time so I leaned forward a bit more and pressed my lips gently to hers, I pulled back for a second to see her expression she looked a little bit confused but I could see the lust in her eyes always. I landed another kiss on her lips but this time it was a bit harder, Kissed lightly once, twice, a third time and on the fourth kiss I was more aggressive as I forced her mouth open with mine, I just couldn't get over how soft her lips where, she moaned into my mouth and I felt my cock start to go hard, This all felt so natural and …..right.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she whimpered at that, holy fuck this was heaven on earth. She was making me so hot…I wanted more of her I had to have her all to myself.

I started kissing her neck again, she whimpered a bit louder. I slid my hands down all the way from her hands to her thighs, and spread them wider as I lay between them, she groaned high pitched when I did that. My dick was painfully hard in my pants, I wanted to make her scream out my name and cum, I started rubbing my hands up and down her thighs while my kisses trailed from her neck to the top of her breast, she wasn't wearing a bra and you could see her erect nipples through the shirt. I was the luckiest fucker on earth, when I moved my hand to her breast and gently rubbed it she arched her back off the bed and whimpered my name as a prayer "Jake….ahh…oh….Jakey" wait what? I remember when she used to call me Jakey she was so little and cute, well she still is she's just a child…..Then why was I making out with her, this thought freaked me out. This is my imprint…Renessme, I couldn't just fuck her and then never talk to her again, she wasn't like all of the other girls and I didn't want to do that to her, I wanted to be her boyfriend and I wanted to tell her every day how beautiful she looked, I wanted her first time to be special and right now she wasn't even ready for sex, not to mention Edward would have my balls. All these thoughts freaked me out and I jumped off her and flew back across the room

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?" I yelled at myself as I put my hands over my face

"Jake…I'm sorry" she said in a panicked, what the fuck was I playing at? I looked at Nessie and she looked flustered and she was panting… she looked so fucking hot…. JAKE stop it! I was panting too and Nessie looked like she was about to burst into tears. I'm such a prick I need to stop playing with her emotions like this and tell her well…..everything.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLLLEEAASSEEEEE! Until I get 5 review on this chapter I won't upload… ha!**


	11. I Took Advantage Of You

**DISCALIMER**

**HEY, SORRY GUYS I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT NOW I AM FULLY CONCENTRATED ON WRITING THIS FANFICTION FOR YOU GUYS**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening Jake's hands all over me and my lips on his, my first ever proper make out and it was with Jake, I felt like I was about to melt. His touch was heart attack worthy, he knew where to touch me and he knew how to make me moan, even though when I did moan I turned even more red in the face than I already was. This felt so right, me being with Jake like, then all of a sudden his touch left mine and he flew across the room. I snapped up probably looking flustered.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING" he yelled putting his hands over his face

"Jake …I'm sorry" I said quickly, tears threated to fill my eyes. Was he realising he didn't want me, I bit my lip. Then all the angry from his face left and he walked back to me and kneeled.

"Nessie, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting….. I really am" he said quietly still not making eye contact with me.

"I'm so confused" I whispered as tears started running down my face

"I know" he whispered as he leaned his head against mine so our lips were close, my heart started pounding and my breathing quickens, I could taste his lips again. Oh my god…this is what I'm talking about one minute he is making out with me the next minute he is yelling at me, I can't keep up…..does he even want me? I pull my head away from his

"Don't" I whisper in softly but weak voice

"Nessie I'm sorry" he said again

"Please Jake, just stop saying that" I whispered again this time with more tears running down my face. I heard him sigh heavily.

"Jake do you even love me?" I said louder as I looked up and wiped the tears from my face.

"What Nessie…..of course I do" he answered looking abit hurt

"Okay…..do you love me as a friend or as something else completely" Now there was angry in my voice as I finished wiping the last of the tears away from my face.

"I love you as…..well my Nessie" He said simply, like that answer made sense

"Jake I don't know what the even means" I said now frustrated I thought we were getting somewhere.

"Nessie I love you to the point where It hurts me to be away from you" he said as he gazed into my eyes

"you say that but then when we kissed you pull away" I said not even angry just really really confused.

"Nessie that's because I don't want to hurt you" I said

"but we weren't even having sex" I said quickly suddenly regretting what I just said, Jacob gave me his cheeky 'I'm amused look'

"Nessie I meant emotionally" he said with a grin

"Well Jake you never cared about hurting me like that before so why would you care now" I said harshly

"Nessie that's not true….don't say that" he said as if I just stabbed him "When have I hurt you?"

"Every time you bring home one of your hoes or every time you and Whitney have 'sleepovers' do you know what that makes me feel like? It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you because if I was you would be with me and not with them" I was basically yelling at him now. Jake looked shocked, but it was all true

"Nessie you are good enough for me?" He said

"Well then why am I a little sister to you instead of your girlfriend" I yelled at him, I was so frustrated, I was sick and tired of hiding my feelings

"Nessie I love you a lot more than a friend…." I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face, FINALLY he said, I was good enough for him.

"…but you're too young for me" He said, and all my happiness vanished

"No I'm not" I murmured.

"Nessie you are just a baby" I flinched, that one hurt.

"No I'm not" I repeated

"Physically I'm 16" I said trying to hold my ground

"but mentally you're about 10 or something" he said looking down

"but you know that I am mature for my age" I stated

"Nessie, I'm sorry for tonight….I shouldn't of taking advantage of you like that" He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Jake, don't say that…I kissed you back" I said as I reached out and tried to touch him on his bare chest, but now he was in protector-Jake-mode and he moved away from me so I couldn't touch him.

"I now you kissed me back but still I shouldn't of been kissing you in the first place" He said now with narrow eyes

"So you're saying that it was wrong, what just happened between you and me was a mistake" As I said these words I felt the tears start to come up again, and I tried to hold them back.

"Yes" he said simply, I started sniffling and I looked away from his and stared at the way

"but it felt so right" I murmured, and I heard him sigh

"I know" he whispered

"So now what do you and me do?" I wondered out loud, what were we going to do? I basically just made out with Jake and also got rejected by him all within 20 minutes, I wanted to die

"I think the best thing is to just forget what just happened" He said with a stone cold face on.

"Forget the kiss or my um….confession?" I said still looking at the wall

"….both" he muttered, and that was it I started to softly sob and I put my head in my hands. I was so confused he said that he loved me but yet on Monday no doubt he is going to have his hands all over Whitney and everything will go back to normal like this whole weird but yet magically night never happened, I'll go back to being invisible and Jake will still be mister man whore popular. It was only now that I realised that this whole heartbreaking conversation was pointless.

I felt Jake shuffle forward and try to bring me into a hug, but I pushed him away, "It really is the best thing to do, you don't want to get caught up in my world" how could he say that I have been a part of his world for many years now. I started crying louder and I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. Jake once again tried to pull me into his arms

"Jake stop…..you're touch will only confuse me more and make everything worse" It was sad but true, before now a cuddle from Jake could fix a broken arm.

"ummm….okay what do you want me to do?" he asked, I wanted him to be my boyfriend, I wanted him to ignore every other girl, I wanted him to kiss my neck and play with my hair.

"I want you to….go to sleep" I sobbed, I did he looked quite tired.

"Okay, I'll go to sleep out on the couch" he said softly as he rose from his knees and started walking backwards, until I heard the turn of the door nob

"I love you Renessme" He said loudly before he closed the door. I rammed my face into a pillow and screamed. Does he even mean that anymore? I was so lost….

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS KNOW THE RULE I NEED 5 REVIEWS SO I CAN PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP**


	12. Breakfast

**Jacob's POV**

I lay there on the couch, looking up at the fan, slowly going round in circles. What was I doing, I just made out with Nessie…..It was the hottest make out session I have ever had but still. I am in shock that she kissed me back, I still have the clear image in my mind of her moaning out my name while I ran my hand up and down her smooth thigh, but it was Nessie…..she was so naïve and young and innocent, I took advantage of her even though my job was to protect her and not to stick my tongue down her throat well that is a little bit of the job description but I was supposed to be doing this kind of stuff with her when she was older not now, what AM I DOING? I have been asking myself that question for the past hour…I do love her but she just isn't ready to be pulled into this world of imprinting just yet, she should have some time to run around and be wild although Nessie isn't really the type. I pulled my hands over my head and sighed heavily….holy shit, I made her cry I could of handled the situation a lot better or I could have some self-control and then none of this would of ever happened. I didn't want things to be awkward between us tomorrow, but of course it would be who am I kidding?

I woke up with the sun blazing on my back, the smell of beacon and the sound of news reporters talking about the storm last night but with all that happened last night the big storm was the last thing on my mind. I lazily sat up and stretched my arms, and flashes back of the night before came flooding back to me, the images that I am trying so hard to forget.

I slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen were the amazing smell was coming from, I was expecting to see Billy but instead what I say was a beautiful little nymphet in my old shirt looking beyond gorgeous, my heart started racing what was I going to say to her?

"hey Jacob, I made you some breakfast" she said in a welcoming voice and I couldn't help but smile at her, I looked in the pan and it was beacon and eggs, I put my head just over her shoulder so I just standing behind her, I could smell her hair and hear her breathing, we were both examining the eggs and beacon, well I pretended to just so I could be close to her like this…. My head turned so that I was looking at her profile, she was glorious in the mornings her hair was a little bit messy and her cheeks were pink just like her lips….. I could watch her all day like this she was just perfection.

"…..Jake" she said in a quiet voice

"err…yeah?" I said as she turned her head to look at me so now our lips were close again just like last night…. I could see her cheeks start to go bright red and her breathing started to pick up

"Um…h-how do you want your eggs" she murmured then bit her lip, I quickly stepped away from away until I hit the kitchen bench behind me

"umm….I don't mind" I said, I was doing it AGAIN, Jake just leave her the FUCK alone, seriously, but I can't help myself I just wanted to kiss and love her.

Nessie served up our breakfast and we sat down to eat.

"…..so…..did you hear about the damage that the storm had done" she said after a long awkward moment, Oh yeah the storm I remembered as I bit into my beacon.

"No not yet" I replied

"It's pretty serious really, the town is going to need some serious TLC after this, but only a few houses where damaged seriously but there isn't a body or anything like that" she informed me.

"Bella Courtman's house is fine so the party is still on this Friday" she said while looking down "….just thought you should know"

"Um…..yeah okay thanks" I didn't really want to go to a party but I knew the boys would make me go,

"Um hey Jake could you please take me with you to the party" Nessie asked in a small voice, I was surprised Nessie have never been to a high school party before and she has never gotten drunk before.

"Um…..I don't know" I answered slowly

"What would Edward think…" I asked

"he wouldn't know Alice said that she would cover for me" She reassured me as she stood up a walked over to the fridge to get herself some juice

"Nessie I don't know it seems pretty….." my sentence was cut short when I heard loud footsteps on the ground come towards the kitchen, but then I heard the voices.

"Jake" Seth exclaimed as he came around the corner with the others, I suddenly become very aware that Nessie was still in my old t-shirt and nothing else, she was wearing that last night but it was dark then and they couldn't see all of her but now she was just out there, Jail bait. Quil was the first one to look her up and down, then he turned and grinned at me; I just rolled my eyes

"um…Nessie you look nice" Pete chuckled, and I growled under my breath

"What do you guys want" I snickered at them

"we just wanted to check in" Embry smiled, now it was his turn to look Nessie up and down, I felt myself starting to get more angry and more jealous Nessie wasn't there's she was mine, all mine….JAKE stop she isn't yours I reminded myself.

"We are fine" I snapped at them, they knew what they were doing.

"How are you Nessie?" Quil asked Nessie, she smiled at them and they grinned at her

"Um…..I'm fine" she replied sweetly "I'm a bit tired I didn't get much sleep last night"

I felt my blood run hot and I realised that they have all turned their attention to me and I death stared them.

"I wonder why?" Quil asked sarcastically, before sitting down next to me at the table. I tried to ignore them and focus on my food.

"So what happened, did you guys do what I asked?" I asked trying to change the subject

"yes, did you do what we asked?" Embry asked, these guys just weren't gonna give up

"No…nothing happened" I said in a low harsh whisper

"are you fucking kidding me" Seth whispered back

"look at her…I can't believe you didn't fuck her" Embry hissed as he pointed towards Nessie in the kitchen, she was gracefully gliding around

"Hey shut the fuck up man" I hissed at him back.

"What are you boys whispering about" Nessie came back with her juice in her hands

"Nothing sweetie" Pete said and nudged her bare thigh with his hand, I felt like I wanted to reach across the table and rip his fucking throat out, how dare he touch her there

"Okay" she replied, looking a little bit confused by Pete's disgusting action

"you guys look hungry do you want me to make you guys beacon and eggs" she offered, she was so lovely I sighed.

"That would be amazing" Embry agreed, Nessie turned to go back into the kitchen and I noticed all the boys looked and watched her walk away, as soon as she was gone I hurled my knife at Pete

"Jake ow!" he exclaimed

"Well that's what you get….don't ever fucking touch her again" I hissed at him, I think he got the point that I was being serious

We all sat at the table and discussed what happened last night shit, it was more serious then I first thought, but the serious conversation came to a hold when Nessie placed there beacon and eggs in front of them.

I realised Nessie wanted to sit down as well, because she made herself a plate of eggs too.

"Nessie baby, you don't have a sit" Quil grinned "come sit on my lap" Quil panted his knee as he moved his legs out from underneath the table.

"QUIL" I snapped loudly and everything went quite but I didn't care

"well were else is she going to sit?" he exclaimed like he has done nothing wrong

"she sit on my lap" I said as I moved out from the table and pulled Nessie but her small waist towards me. I low whistle came from Seth.

Nessie came eased herself on to my lap and slowly relaxed, the conversation went back to normal but I was completely distracted

Nessie was on my lap and I felt like I was about to choke, I felt my blood boil and my palms become sweaty. I felt myself control slip as I gently placed one hand gently on her bare thigh, I felt her froze and her breathing sped up, her skin was so soft. I learned forward and put my nose into her hair and took a deep breath in, she was intoxicating

The loud buzzing of the phone broke me from my daze and Nessie jumped up to go get it, she was quick to get away from me, I think scared her or confused her for the millionth time…FUCK!

Nessie stormed back into the room and looked at Quil, "Can I sit on your lap" she asked and my mouth dropped and my heart broke, WHAT! Quil looked to be pretty impressed with himself and once again the whole table went dead silent. What just happened?

"Whitney's on the phone, something about wanting to talk to her boyfriend…." Nessie said causally, and once again I felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER…..LOVE IT**


	13. Kissing and Throbbing

**Jacob's POV**

Why out of all times to call, why did Whitney have to call now? I slowly rise from my seat and walk over to the phone, I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I slowly placed the phone to my ear and snapped "What!"

"Hey Jakie what have you been doing" she replied in an overly sweet voice, I felt like yelling at her for ruining the moment that I was having with Nessie but I resisted

"Whitney, why are you calling?" I said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Because I haven't spoken to you in a while" Is she fucking kidding me?

"Whit we spoke yesterday" I said rolling my eyes

"Ohhh….Well I know but…I kind of miss you and I need some Jake time if you know what I mean" She said clearly smirking on the other end of the phone, I couldn't think of anything less appealing then having sex with Whitney right now.

"Whitney how many times will I have to say it?" I sighed "we are not together anymore, PERIOD!" I yelled as I slammed down the phone and hung up on her, I was so over her and this whole stupid relationship, I didn't need her, I needed Nessie. It makes me feel like an Asshole being with Whitney because now I know that every time that I was with her, I was hurting Nessie, and I couldn't have any of that.

I walked back to the table feeling really quite proud of myself, I sat back down and Pete spoke "what did she want" he asked, and I shrugged "what do you think" I answered with my eyes not leaving Nessie, she was still sitting on Quil's lap, I sighed.

"Well are you going to give it to her" Seth asked referring to Whitney, I shook my head

"I told you guys me and Whit are broken up now" I said with my head held high in the air

"for good?" Nessie asked in a small voice, I smiled at her and nodded

"Yep, for good" I saw a smile creep on to Nessie's face and with that she got up off of Quil's lap and walked back over to me, I felt excited like this was the beginning of something big for us, I moved myself from out from the table, welcoming Nessie to my lap but she just picked up my plate and said "I'm glad" before walking back into the kitchen.

"Fucking Finally!" Seth exclaimed which was my motive for me picking up Pete's fork and hurling it this time at Seth.

**Nessie's POV**

I can't believe it! Finally Jake and Whitney have finally broken up for good and it feels like I'm walking on air right now. I started the washing up while thinking of Jacob and how he must really love me, woah wait! Maybe he wasn't being serious, maybe he was just doing this so he could go on another one of his crazy slut crusades why would I assume that just because he broke up with Whitney that would me that he would want to date me? Was I just over thinking it? Maybe I should just ask Jake and be honest, I was honest with him last night about how I felt, yeah but he didn't really say it back now did he myself conscious mocked me, last night was confusing, that's for sure but it was also beautiful and he was gentle with me. Mmmmm the memoirs of last night were still fresh in my mind, the way he kissed my neck and the way his hands ran up and down my thighs, I allowed my eyes to gaze while I thought about it and I realised that I was throbbing down there again, what is that? The more I think about Jake the more I throb. I shook my head and allowed myself to step closer to the sink where my hands were washing the plates from Breakfast and I realised that there was wetness between my leg, I rubbed my thighs together realising that I was wet, really wet, what was going on down there was this normal, but mostly why when I rub my thighs together does it feel so good?, I bit my lip and continued to rub my thighs together as i got wetter to the images of Jacob kissing me.

I was so lost in the idea of Jake that I didn't even know that he was standing right behind me, I jumped a little when I finally realised. Of course I had to ask the first question that came to me "How long have you been standing behind me for?" I strutted he just chuckled

"Only about a second" He answered, that second was still longer enough to make myself go bright red.

"Nessie I think that now I should take you home" he said, his eyes not leaving mine

"Um…sure" I blushed as I dried my hands on a paper towel.

"Thank you for breakfast" he said with a smile

"Thank you for saving me last night from the storm" I replied back with a smile, he starting leaning forwards towards me and I for a minute thought that he was going to kiss me again but he didn't he just landed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me into a hug, "I love you Renessme" he stated and I felt myself melt into him, "and I've down a lot of thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I'm only ever really happy when I'm with you" He said as he tightened his arms around my waist, I couldn't believe this he was confessing his love for me, I can't believe it he loves me, this beauty greek god loves ME and not Whitney!

"I feel the same way" I said in a small voice blushing a deep red, I felt his hand move under my chin, he lifted my head until my eyes meet his, I felt my heart begin to pound and my breathing begin to pick up as he leaned down and planted a deep kiss on my lips, my hands stayed limp on his chest, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. I felt my throbbing begin again as the kiss deepened even more his lips shaped mine and I jumped as I felt his tongue glide into my mouth, one of his hands moved from my waist to my neck as he held me in place while he continued his assault on my lips. I felt myself become wet again between my legs I needed to take a breath I tried to push away from Jake but he was to strong but I think he got the message and he let go of my lips and his hand dropped back down to my hips again, like he was trying to steady me and thank god for that because I felt like I was about to float away.

"Ness, are you okay? Was I too rough?" he asked with concern in his voice

"No I'm okay" I reassured him "good" he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear, that was by far the best kiss I have ever had, well one of the only kisses I've ever had.

"ready to go home" He asked me and I nodded not completely ready to talk yet

He took my hand and led me into the bedroom where the sheets were messy from the night before he handed me my pj's that I was wearing last night they were still kind of damp but they would have to do I wasn't walking out in Jake's old shirt that barely covered anything. After I got changed he then led me by out to the truck he opened the door for me like a gentlemen and I climbed in. While he climbed in at the other side and we started driving

"Nessie" he said suddenly with a stern voiced that scared me a little bit, "Err yeah" I replied nervously he was using his alpha voice.

"You can't tell anybody anything that has happened between us okay?" and just like that I am back to zero again, arugh! I feel like I am going around in circles with Jacob

"Why not?" I asked, does this mean I can't tell Joan or Lisa?

"because if you're family found out they will be furious with me" he said as he glanced quickly over to me before then looking to the road, he was driving a bit faster than he normally would and knowing Jake that is a sign that he is anxious.

"Jake the family likes you" I tried to reassure him

"Nessie your dad already doesn't trust me with you alone anymore" he said with his eyes stuck to the road, and I was just staring at him, it is hard not to he is so beautiful I felt the truck slow down an I noticed that we have arrived to my home and I could feel that Jake was uncomfortable, I saw Alice's car in the garage and I knew that she was home, good I need some girl talk with her maybe Aunt Rose is home too. I looked over to a very nervous looking Jacob and I reached out for his hand which was on the gear stick I held his hand he looked at me.

"Don't worry I won't let Daddy hurt you" I tried to comfort him

"thanks Nessie" he said, his lips just look so perfect and in a rare but amazing moment of braveness I moved closer to him on the seat and reached up to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle but it still made my heart beat fast, he was the first on to pull away

"Damn Nessie shit like this is going to get me killed" he said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry" I blushed, and he smiled at me "It's okay" he said and with that I opened the door and climbed out.

**I JUST RAISED THE BAR, I NEED 15 REVIEWS WITH FEEDBACK IN THEM OR I CAN"T RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER…..PLEASSSSE…..THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	14. A Little Bit of Chit-Chat

**Nessie's POV**

I have to admit that my legs were a bit wobbly after the kiss I had in the car with Jacob so walking to my front door felt sort of weird, as soon I stepped through the front door I was swamped by all the questions that Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were asking me, Jesus they're quick.

"Woah! one at a time please" I asked, I couldn't understand what they were talking about

"Okay so….okay" Alice mumbled as she and Rose pulled me down to the couch.

"So okay…" Alice mumbled again clearly not knowing where to start

"So I'm guessing you guys know everything that happened" I asked blushing and looking down at my fingers

"Yeah sorry Ness" Rose shrugged

"I can't believe that he kissed you!" Alice squealed loudly

"What was the kiss like?" she asked, I was blushing now a bright red, I gulped and answered

"umm…It was amazing" I answered

"Eww Ness I can't believe that you let him kiss you" Rose snapped and I remembered that she hates Jake. I spotted from the corner of my eye that Alice was rolling her eyes

"and besides doesn't he have a girlfriend?" she snickered

"No, they broke up…..for good" I said smiling at myself

"So does this mean that you two are dating" Alice said practically bouncing up and down on the cough

"Well no…. It doesn't" I frowned

"Nessie that's because Jake is a player" Rose said in a soft voice while stroking my hair, but Alice slapped her hand away

"Rose he is not a player, well not when it comes to Nessie anyway" Alice said, that was surprisingly reassuring

"I think Nessie will just have to go to this party looking amazing so that Jacob can see what he is missing out on and then swoop Nessie off her feet" Alice exampled and I knew then that that would mean they would do a makeover on me and I sank a little in chair.

"Where Mama and Dad" I said looking around the room

"They decided to stay out there because Rose and me said that we would come back and take care of you" Alice said

"So when do they come back?" I asked

"Sunday, so getting you to that party will be a breeze" Rose said with a grin

"great….will you guys give me a lift to school?" I asked, ugrh! What do I do when I see Jacob at school, thank god it's Friday but then again that gives me the rest of the day to freak out about the party

"Sweetie don't worry Joan and Lisa will be coming in about 20 minutes"

**Jacob's POV**

I needed to sort out what I was going to do with Nessie, what was I going to say to the boys what was I going to do when we went back to school. All these thoughts were going around in my mind when I reached my home shit I have to leave for school in like an hour. I walked through the front door and out to the deck to see that the boys were still there being lazy they all looked at me and I rolled my eyes

"What?" I shrugged

"So…..you really didn't fuck her" Pete said slowly while shaking his head, I looked up and sighed

"No, you pervert I didn't" I answered in an incredibly frustrated tone

"So you are telling us that nothing happened" Embry confirmed, I didn't say anything all though they were really annoying I still couldn't lie to them

"Oh so something did happened" Seth answered my silence with a grin

"Well….we kind of kissed a little" I admitted and the sound of hooting filled the air

"Is that all the details that you are going to give us?" Embry asked as I sat down on the rocking chair

"Yes…" I said

"Well did you at least make her wet" asked Quil

"JESUS Quil" I snapped at him surprised at how up front he was

"Dude of course she would have been wet she's a virgin and virgins get excited easily" Pete answered his question

"OKAY THATS IT GET THE FUCK OUT" I yelled at all of them, pushing the chair that Seth was lying on, normally I would tell the boys all the details if I got some, but I couldn't do that with Nessie.

"why do we have to leave?" Embry asked

"Because school starts in an hour and we all have to go" A sea of moans came out

"Why?" Seth whined

"because we promised principle Baitman that we would" I reminded them, we were all close to getting suspended…again.

I pushed the boys out the door and quickly jumped into the shower I tried to think of what I had on today, what do I have first? Ummm…. Maths ew…. Gross

I got out of the shower and found my uniform and my bag and I was out the door with my keys in my hand off to swing by to pick up the boys from Sam's house, that's where they all lived well, while Sam is away of course.

**Nessie's POV **

I was just finishing brushing my hair and putting it in a ponytail when I heard a loud toot outside, it was Lisa in her new car that her Dad bought her, well her stepdad he is trying to buy her affection, it's really quite sad. Dad bought me a car but I can't drive it until I turn 18 which is going to take for ever.

I took one last glance in the mirror, woah! Wait a minute "ALICE, did you hem my school skirt again?" I yelled from my room, it was certainly shorter, that made me nervous the skirt now showed my thighs, my fat creamy thighs, and I think my school shirt was now a little bit smaller too, "ALICE really and my school top as well?" I yelled once again, I sighed and shook my head

"Ohh Nessie you have beautiful legs and a nice figure, why won't you just show them off once and a while?" she yelled back

"Because I look gross" I answered yelling about louder now, I grabbed my bad and put it on my shoulder and put my black jumper in my hand

"You're not gross Nessie your beautiful" She replied now she didn't have to yell because I was already down the stairs and heading towards the door

"…and besides" she continued " I bet Jake doesn't think you're gross" she said sweetly I rolled my eyes and sat down at the kitchen chair to quickly do my shoes up, I heard another loud beep,

"I don't think that Jake things you're gross either" Aunt Rose said behind me while she did up a white bow in my hair, I stood up from the sit and slid my Jumper on at least the jumper covered up my top half but my bottom half was still um….exposed.

"yeah yeah whatever" I said dismissing all talk of Jacob before running out the door

I climbed into the back sit of the shiny UV and buckled up my seat belt.

"Hey Nessie" Joanie greeted me from the passenger sit

"Hey guys what's up" I replied

"Nothing much…..wow did your skirt shrink?" Lisa said eyeing my skirt from the mirror, Joanie snapped her head around

"oh no, is it really that obvious?" I asked desperately trying to pull down the skirt to cover up more of my legs, I felt the car stating to me and Lisa started driving

**This was a slow chapter but the next two won't be **

**Once gain 15 reviews, thank you so much everybody!**


	15. Daddy's Rage

**Nessie's POV**

"Did you guys see the storm from last night?" I asked a little too quickly

"Oh My God, it was amazing" Lisa said in an excited tone, she loved nature and the environment so naturally she loved storms

"No it wasn't it was scary I was hiding under my sheets the whole time" Joanie argued with her

"Well I was outside enjoying it" boasted Lisa "of course you were" I rolled my eyes

"Where were you?" Lisa asked, all of a sudden I felt like I had to tell them I mean, they are my best friends and I had to tell someone it was eating me on the insides, but how do I even start? I look down and start playing with my recently shorten skirt while turning red

"Nessie? Where were you in the storm?" Lisa asked again and I heard the curiosity in her voice

"Um.. well I was home alone because my parents were out" I could say that my parents went hunting because they don't know that I am half vampire and to be honest I don't want them to know

"so you were in the storm all by yourself?" Joanie asked with concern

"Well no, Jacob came over and he kind of umm… saved me and took me to his place for the night" I said in a small voice

"So….what's so bad about that you and Jake always spend the night together!" Joanie exclaimed clearly gripped by my story

"well umm…." I strutted and I looked up to see Joanie's eyes widen.

"well um.. what?" Lisa asked urgently

"something happened didn't it!" Joanie exclaimed again

"Well we kind of err…" I felt like I was about to die, this whole situation was just to embarrassing

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time

"We kind of um…..kissed a little" I finally said, and the car filled with girly screams

"OH MY GOD" Joanie said while bouncing up and down in the car

"did it go any further than that?" Lisa asked me and I shook my head

"well at least it's a start!" Joanie added

"so are you guys together now" Lisa asked with a face splitting grin on her face

"No….Well…I don't know…..this morning while I was washing up, he came up behind me and kissed me again" The more the memories came back the more my knees began to shake

"This is fantastic, Whitney is going to be so annoyed" Lisa giggle with glee, she didn't like Whitney either, in fact the only people that actually do like Whitney in the school her loyal followers, some of Jake's friends and the football fags, Errr….Yes, the football fags, they are led by Tyler Blockman, or Tyler Cockman as Jacob and his pack like to referred to him as. Jake and Tyler hated each other and you can see why they are polar opposites Jake likes getting drunk and stoned and partying, while Tyler likes football, popularity and partying, well the last one they both have in common. Tyler is a blonde hair and Blue eyed boy that has an amazing body but not as good as Jake's though, he is the sports captain and has a bigger ego then Russel Crowe., he also went through the ladies a fair bit, he use to sleep around with Whitney which contributed to one of the reasons why her and Jake broke up again.

As we parked in the car park of the school, I saw Jake sitting on the hood of his truck with all his friends and wanna be friends around him, OH NO what do I do? Do I go over there to say Hello? Or do I just march over there and give him a kiss?

I nervously got out of the car and stumbled a bit, what do I do? And at this moments my nervous got the best of me and I decided to walk around and go through the library instead of going through the main gates

"Nessie wait Jake is over there, aren't you going to go say hi?" said Joanie pulling on my arm

"Umm…..no" I muttered

"why not?" Lisa asked, I could tell that they weren't going to let this subject go any time soon

"he is with his friends and you know what they are like" I said and the girls both nodded their heads in understanding, most of Jake's friends were a bunch of jerks, the stereotypical male domineering kind.

We walked through the library, which it makes me sad to confess that we spend most of the time in here. It's always quiet because most people in the school don't even know that this place exists. The girls started talking about the storm, while I just stayed quiet…why didn't I go up to Jake? Maybe it was because that deep down we aren't together and neve will be, I frowner at this depressing but yet realistic thought

"Hey Renessme" A voice yelled out from behind me, I swung around to see Gabby Edwards coming towards me

"oh, hey Gabby" I said in a soft voice

"Hey, did you give the note to Jacob?" She asked with excitement, I nodded

"great, so what did he say?" God, she was like a child at Christmas

"Um…. I'm not sure yet" I said to her

"Oh well can you please go ask him again" she said with a little bit of spite in her voice

"Ask who again?" said a voice behind me, oh no, I knew who that voice belonged to

"Hi Whitney" Joanie greeted her nervously; Whitney just gave one of her fake smiles. I thought it was funny how all of a sudden Gabby went quiet and started blushing

"oh hey Whit you look great today" Gabby sucked up to her

"I know that" she snickered and then turned to me

"Hey Nessie, how is Jake?" I couldn't help but roll me eyes slightly, Jesus why can't these girls just go up to him and ask him

"He is fine" I replied

"That's good" She said with another fake smile, I felt uncomfortable, Whitney was not over Jake and neither was any another girl in this school, which made me think if Jake has all these girls around him why would he won't me? Am I just another girl to him? I bit my lip

"mmmmmm…..I think I need to talk to him…..we broke up and we still haven't gotten back together" she pouted, oh for the love of god….that one made my heart break

"Tell you what sweetie how about you go tell Jake that I forgive him for being a jerk" Whitney said with the most patronizing voice I have ever heard. I didn't want to argue with her so I just nodded

"Great, see you all later" She said then started gracefully walking away

"Nessie make sure that you tell Jake about me first, okay?" Gabby said and once again I just nodded my head, and with that she skipped off looking very happy

"Wow….that was painful" Lisa grumbled, the sound of the bell scared me a little

"Crap" Joanie said,

"See you guys after first period" Lisa said and waved at me and Joanie

I sighed and turned "Nessie are you okay?" Joanie asked, and for the third time I just nodded, Joanie gave me a disapproving look

I walked off to first period hoping that it would be over quickly.

**Jacob's POV**

I got to school just as the bell rang, the boys climbed out of the back of my truck and I grabbed my gear.

"Jake do we really have to go to first period" Embry whined

"Well yes actually we do" I snapped

"Well I hate first classes" Embry whined again

"Dude you hate every class" Seth said and Pete laughed

"Hey holy shit it's Edward" Quil said pointing to the other end of the parking lot and he was right it was Edward, SHIT, SHIT. The boys all look at me with a 'good luck' look on their faces

"He is just staring at you" Seth said

"What do I do?" I asked feeling a little bit anxious

"Err…..Run for the hills" Pete answered in a you-dumb-ass-what-do-you-think kind of way

"He knows doesn't he, about you and Nessie" Quil muttered, I felt like I just shitted out my insides, my heart was racing and I felt dizzy.

"'I'll see you guys later" I murmured before walking to towards the my own death

As I walked closer I saw the hard look in his eyes and I knew that he knew about me and Nessie

"Hello Jacob how has your morning been?" He said way to sweetly…..fuck!

"Um….I'm good" I answered slowly, he nodded. His eyes were burning a whole through me and I didn't take a genius to realise that he was trying to hide his furry….double fuck!

"hmmmmm… so you had a good morning….so can I ask you question" he said

"Umm….yeah" I said slowly once again, I felt like I was walking on egg shells

"which part did you enjoy more the breakfast or sticking your tongue down my daughters throat? " and half way through his sentence his sweetness faded away and you could see his fury.

"or….did you like the night before more" He hissed, his eyes turning red. Of course he knows what happened between me and Nessie last night, I began to sweat…. Triple fuck!

**Thank you so much for your review, 15 and a new chapter, I am a woman of my word.**


	16. That's It?

**Jacob's POV**

"Edward, listen….." I started, trying to think of a way to explain myself

"No you listen" He spat "You will not touch my daughter like that again do you understand me?" My heart broke a little

"But Edward I love her" I began

"You don't treat the people you love like they are second best" He hissed, that one hurt. I frowned I never meant to make Nessie feel like she was second best.

"I know right now you properly don't trust me but please you have to believe me when I say that I so do really love Nessie" I begged, Edward just rolled his eyes

"You may love her but you certainly don't show it and even when you do it's in a very sexual way" He growled

"Edward what do you expect? I did imprint on her" I snapped back, why is me kissing Nessie so bad, we will end up together and I really can't help me urges

"You can help your urges and you will" He snapped back "Jake don't forget she is only a child, she is not ready for any of this" He said in a now calm voice, it felt like now he was trying to reason with me, I sighed heavily there was no point arguing with him

"So now what…." I said in defeat

"You will go on like last night never even happened" He said in a calm voice. I froze how could I do that? Jesus I felt like last night was a big step forward for me and Nessie we finally told each other how we felt, well I kind of did.

"Jake you and Nessie will be together but just not now" He said

"what if she started dating another person" I said, the words turned sour coming out of my mouth

"Then that would be her own choice" He said and my mouth dropped open, how could he say that

"Wouldn't you be concerned" I said in shock

"Well no because Nessie loves you and only you, if she did get a boyfriend it wouldn't last long" He said

"But still…"

"Jake, you should be getting to class" Edward said in his parent voice

"Wait I still need to talk to you some more" I said a little bit panicked

"Jake you now where I live, just come and ask me later" He said before he started walking in the direction of the forest

"Fine" I snapped

"Have a great day at school champ" he yelled back sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards first period. Jesus so does this all mean I have to go back to Whitney again, shit I hope not.

"Jake " An energetic voice yelled at me from behind, I swung my head around to see Gabby run up to me.

"Hey Jake" she said, I nodded and smiled. Jesus what does she want?

"Umm… so I heard that you and Whitney broke up" She started

"Errr.. yeah well you know how it is" I said trying to move off to class

"are you okay about it?" she asked, wow she almost looked kind of concerned there

"Umm yeah I'm fine" I replied honestly

"Well if you ever need somebody to listen to you….." She started and I knew where this was going to be heading

"Yep thanks for that" I said before quickly turning on my heels and walking towards my English class

"Well okay…" she called from behind me, She was pretty but she was no Nessie.

**Nessie's POV**

My first period was Legal studies, which was great because it allowed me to take my mind of everything that has happened between me and Jake, I was suddenly distracted by the bell ringing, I sighed. It was time for recess which meant it was time to see Jake, not because I wanted to see him just because I have strict instruction form Gabby to go down and ask him the question….. Whatever it was.

As I picked my books up and bent over to pick my bag up I heard a whistle come from behind me and I swung around to see who had just whistled at me, please let it be Jake. It was Mark Steel, one of the soccer boys. Why did he whistle at me?

"Oh um… hi mark" I said shyly, He had black hair and brown eyes and was quite tall

"Hey Nessie you look good today" He said smoothly and I blushed

"Umm Thanks" I stuttered

"I like how shirt your skirt has gotten, it shows of your sexy legs" He said, grinning. I blushed a deeper red and tried to pull down my skirt a little

"Holy Fuck, Leave her alone" A voice said behind him, maybe it was Jake, Nope…just Tyler Blockman

"Dude look at her…." Mark said gesturing towards me, Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed Mark out of the door before turning back to me

"Sorry about that" Tyler said with a charming smile, wow he was handsome

"it's fine" I said breathless

"Sorry what's your name again" He said, Of course he didn't know who I was

"Umm….. It's Nessie" I said in a smile voice

"You look familiar … you hang out with Black a lot don't you" He said finally placing me in his mind

"Yes… me and him have been friends forever" I said clearly

"Now what is a pretty little thing like you hanging around a guy like that" He said with confidence

"Errr…..he really is a lovely person I think if you guys could just get along then…" His laugh cut my sentence off

"Awww, aren't you a sweetie" He said and reached out to pull some of my hair behind my ear, I stopped breathing. What was happening here, I looked up to meet his eyes and he was gazing back at me

"Sweets, are you going to Bella Courtman's party tonight?" He asked me

"Um….y-yes, Jake is taking me" I said and his face dropped

"I'm sorry" I tried to comfort him

"It's okay baby maybe I will see you there" he grinned and I nodded.

"Great" he said before turning and gliding out the door, I gave myself a minute to calm down before grabbing my bag and sprinting out the door.

I walked swiftly over to our spot on the stairs where Joanie and Lisa where eating

"Hey Nessie how was first period?" Joanie asked me

"Umm…great" I murmured

"I have to go down and ask Jake something" I said before hurrying down the stairs to the oval football field

"Okay" Joanie answered me, I quickly walked down to the oval I just wanted to get this over and done with, What was I going to say to Jake?

As I approached Jake and the rest of the pack my heart started beating really fast

"Hey it's Nessie" Seth pointed to me and the rest of the boys waved

"Nice skirt" Embry yelled out, Oh no and for the millionth time today I brought my hands to the front of my skirt and tried my hardest to try and bring it down

"Hey guys where is Jake I need to ask him something" I asked them as I reached the grand stand that they were all laying across

"Is it about Gobby?" Pete asked me

"Please don't call her that, that's so mean" I said to Pete

"Well then GABBY and Jake are up there" Pete pointed to the top of the grand stand where they were sitting, Gabby had one of her thighs over Jake's leg, and they were gazing at each other

"ummmm when did this happened?" I said in a panicked voice, I felt like I was about to cry, I guess I was just another girl to Jake, one that could be replaced easily.

"Well Nessie they aren't really together, I think they are just Fuck buddies" Quil answered my question, I feel sick.

"Oh great…just tell him I said hi" I said in a quiet voice before turning around and trying to walk away but before I could make a full escape I heard Jake call out my name, I turned around slowly to see Jake signalling me up to where he was, I took a deep breath and started to climb up the grandstand to where Jake is, with her.

"Hey Jacob" I said in a quiet voice not looking up at them

"Hey Nessie" Gabby said with a loud voice, I shoot up a glare at her.

"Hey Gabby could you leave Nessie and me alone for a minute" Jake said

"But Jakey I'll miss you" she said in a baby voice and leaned down to kiss him, I felt tears start to arise in my eyes

"Renessme, I'm sorry" Jake said when Gabby finally left

"Umm…. For what" I said, maybe I should just play dumb

"For leading you on like that it was wrong and I never should of done it, I love you but only like a friend…." My heart stopped, it would have been less painful if he just punched me in the face.

"So that's it last night never happened" I said as I stared at him in shock, he nodded slowly

"and now you are with Gabby?" I asked, and he nodded again

"well she is better than Whitney" I murmured

"I'm sorry" he whispered again, and this time I just nodded,

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yep" My tears threatened to betray me

"So you still want to go to the party tonight right?" He asked, oh my god that was the last thing on my mind

"Yes, will you take me?" I asked

"Sure" he smiled and it was he smile that made me melt.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Gabby asked as she shoved right past me and back to Jake again.

"Nothing" I said

"Cute…..so will run along now Nessie, I need some private time with my man" She said as she ran her fingers though Jake's hair, I turned and ran down the steps as fast as I could before almost sprinting back up to Joanie and Lisa, I can't believe how hurt I feel.

**The party is going to be very interesting….15 remember , thank you guys so much!**


	17. I Must Break Up With Her, I MUST

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I was on Christmas vacation but now I am back a writing my heart out for guys**

**Jacob's POV**

"Why did you do that?" I snapped at Gabby while Nessie was walking away

"because….. I"

"Want to be like Whitney" I cut her sentence off and she just glared at me, she knew I was right she hated Whitney because she was just really jealous

"Jake don't be silly" she said as she nuzzled her face into my neck, I flinched and pulled away

"Jake don't" she said with a fake smile on her face, what am I doing with her. Why aren't I with Nessie?

"Let me make it up to you" she smiled, then she leaned forward to kiss me, I had to stop myself from flinching, I tried to image someone else… and what do you know Nessie popped into my head, well I can fantasize about her when Edward isn't around right?

I slowly got more into it as I imagined that it was Nessie, that I was running my fingers through her hair that I was kissing her Neck, and that it was her soft whimpers

Wow….this is working I felt my pants become tight, I ran my hand up her thigh and felt the line of her panties

"Jake" Nessie whimpered again

"Oh…Ness-" I stopped myself and bit my lip but it was to late and Gabby had already pulled away from

"Ummm…..what?" she said a look of shock on her face

"Did you just call me Nessie" She said and I sighed I can't do this it wasn't fair to anybody, not even to Gabby

"Listen Gabby…." But before I could get out the whole 'I think we are better off friends' she cut me off

"Jake don't worry….I've done that a few times" she said with a little bit of panic in her voice

I shook my head slowly "Gabby, I just don't think that we are…"

"Jake relax…..it's no big deal" she said as she ran her finger though my hair

"Tell you what, I will see you at the party tonight okay? And everything will be fine" she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself, I sighed and she took that as a yes

She leaned down and kissed me but I pulled away, so she ended up kissing my forehead and with that she was gone

I needed to break up with her, I couldn't keep doing this.

BUZZ, the bell went and I groaned, I so didn't want to go back to class

"Jake!, you coming?" I heard one of the boys yell

"Errr…..no" I couldn't go to class right now I had way to much to think about!

I swung my bag over my shoulder and started to descend down the grand stand

"WOah! Weren't you the one that said that we need to go to class?" Quil said, sarcasm dripping from his words

"Shut it Quil, I have too much one my mind" I snapped

"so does this mean that we still have to go to class?" Seth asked with a hint of hope in his voice

"Nope" I said popping the P

"What's on your mind?" Embry said

"Err… just…." "Nessie" Embry finished the sentence for me, I sighed and the boys just looked at me

"Just….go to class" I sneered

I slowly started walking towards the car park, what am I going to do at the party?

**Nessie's POV**

Thank the heavens that the last period went quickly, but as the party started to get closer I felt myself get more nervous, what was Mark going to say when I got there? Was he going to ignore me?

"I can't believe MARK flirted with you!" Lisa giggled

"Gosh! Maybe at the party you can go with Mark and I will go with Tyler" Joanie squealed I couldn't help but role my eyes, I didn't want Mark, I wanted Jake….

"I'm actually really excited for this party! First official one" Lisa grinned at Joanie, I of course was sitting in the back seat, and as those two started to dream about the party would be I started to zone out, but then a scary thought entered my mind….. Oh No! what would Alice force me to wear?

I got out of the SUV and turned to the girls in the front seat "Are you sure you guys really want to come?" I asked praying that they would say no

"OF Course we want to come!" Lisa exclaimed. I sighed "Alright…"

"Do you need a lift" Lisa asked

"No Jake is taking me" I answered looking at my fingers

"WOW…. Two boys, huh Nessie?" Joanie joked and my cheeks flushed

"See ya tonight" Lisa buzzed as she started driving away

I slowly started to walk up the stairs to my house and I realised that Mum and Dad aren't here… well that's a good sign then

"NESSIE" Alice flew right into me and gave me a huge hug, like as if I haven't seen her in years

"Oh My God" she giggled excited "I've picked out the best outfit for you come on" She took my hand and tried to lead my up stairs

"Wait Alice can't I have some food first?" I asked in a small voice

"WHAT! No we need to start getting you ready" She said as if this is the kind of information that I should already know

"Um…. It's only like 4 Alice, the party starts at 9" I stated

"Yeah I know that means that we have to get cracking now" She pushed me up the stairs and into her bedroom. Oh No she is going to make me look like a barbie doll

"What about Mum and Dad!" I asked

"I already told you…..I said that I would cover for you remember" Oh crap! If dad ever found out that I went to this party they would be hell to pay

Jacob's POV

As soon as I got home I just went to bed, I was so tired and I didn't know what else to do? While I was lying in my bed I thought about what I was going to say to Gabby "Listen it's not you it's me" Oh Jesus I've really fucked up this time, but I can't afford to dwell on it, especially now that Nessie is going to be at party, I needed to make things right and with that stratifying thought in my head, I let myself drift off into a deep sleep

Waking up at around 8, I sighed and took myself off the shower…..SHIT the party starts at 9…. Not looking forward to it.

I sat on my bed. Fully dressed and ready but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, no doubt the Alice will have Nessie looking beautiful, How will protect her from those boys? Well technically if Nessie wants to go off with a boy I really can't do anything about it because she's not my girlfriends, I remaindered myself

Oh well no looking back now….. I grabbed my keys and my vodka and got in my truck, off to collect Nessie I guess. I pulled up at her front door and honked the horn. Oh wait should I go in or should I just wait….. why am I freaking out, I've picked up Nessie millions of times before. I slowly decided to climb out of the car go get Nessie myself. I balled my fists in a tight hold around the door and pushed, it opened slowly

"Nessie?" I called from the entrance

"Yes Jake" I turned to my side to see Nessie coming out of Alice's room, Oh My God. She looked incredible I couldn't help but stair at her in amazement, she looks ….. Breathe taking. Wearing a short but plain black dress with sleeves and a pair of high pumps to go with them, her eyes were covered in black eye make-up… and her hair was straightened and long.

I managed to get myself together enough to actually speak

"Hey Nessie you look beautiful" I said, she looked down a blushed

"Thanks, do you wana go?" she asked trying to move the conversation along

"Err… yeah sure, let's go" I mumbled

"Great" she walked to the kitchen table then hurried back with a black clutch, what a great outfit

"Jake, doesn't Nessie look great" said Alice from behind me, scaring the shit out of me

"Yeah… she's looks breath taking" I said gazing Nessie

"Maybe you should kiss her" My mouth dropped open in surprise and horror

"ALICE" Nessie whined, with very very very pink cheeks

"What?" Alice replied in a I'm so innocent kind of way

"Come on Jake let's go " She grabbed my hand and led me outside and towards my truck, wow her ass looks great in that dress, sorry but I couldn't help stare

"Okay have fun, don't get too wasted" Alice called out from the stairs of the house

"Wow, why is Alice encouraging you partying" I asked as we started to drive away

"Because she thinks I don't live" Nessie replied

"Oh God" She wined suddenly

"What wrong?" I asked her

"Could this dress be any shorter" She wined again, trying hard to pull the dress down to cover more of her beautiful full thighs

"well I think you look great" I said shyly, she smiled at me

"Um… Jake what am I supposed to do at this party?" she asked out of the blue

"Err… what do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well, I've never been to a party before" you could tell she had a nerves look on her face

I could help but think that her innocence was adorable "Most people you know just dance and talk to people and get wasted" I answered

"Okay… so do I get wasted?" She still had that confused look on her face, good she was so sheltered

"What?...No, well you can if you want to but that wouldn't be the best idea"

"Why, if everybody else is doing it….." She said slowly

"Nessie really bad things can happen to girls when they are drunk…." Especially girls that look like her "I don't want you getting hurt or anything okay?"

I glanced over at her and she just nodded

"Okay well then I'll just go talk to Mark" she said casually, Wait!

"Mark Steel!" I exclaimed not hiding the surprise in my voice

"Yeah we were talking today after class, he's really nice" Oh My God protecting her is going to be harder then I thought, Mark Steel really he was basically Tyler's second hand man, he was almost a bigger dick than Tyler was

"Nessie he's a prick" I spat

"Jake don't, I like him, he told me to look at the party" she said as if it was no big idea

"Nessie, please be careful okay?" I asked

"Jake I'll be fine! And you'll be with Gabby anyway" I could her the hurt in her voice when she said Gabby

"I sighed but Nessie me an d Gabby kind of are…." I was cut off by her squeal

"Jake look at the party!" she said with amazement, as we pulled up to Bella's house, Wow the party was pretty big already they was somebody throwing up in the front yard. You could hear the loud thumping music as well.

I sighed, no pointing trying to explain why Mark is a little dick "Ready to go?" I parked and looked at her. I was just going to keep a really really close eye on her tonight, if anything happened I wouldn't forgive myself….. not ever

**READ and REVIEW please, and tell me what you think is going to happen by the end of the night**


	18. Drink It Down

Nessie

I was officially freaked out… my first ever party. What do I do? Who do I speak to? I asked myself all of these questions as I stood outside a looked at the house that I was about to enter,

"Nessie you okay" Jake asked, I nodded slowly. I heard him chuckle before taking my and leading me into the party. I squeezed his hand tight and he swung me around and slipped his arm around my waist. We walk into the crowded party house and my heart drops.

"Nessie, you wanna drink?" Jake yells in my ear, overly the loud music

"I don't drink though" I yell back, I look up him and he has a goofy grin on his face, I flush

"Come on!" He said leading my hand into the kitchen were the music isn't as loud and all the alcohol is, WOW there is a lot, it's stretched out on the table and on the very is cups and buckets of ice. I see Jake reach forward and grab a cup and fill it with a pink liquid and take a sip.

"Can I have a sip" I whisper in his ear, hey why not I'm at a party I might as well start drinking, and I mean this is what teenagers are supposed to do right?

"Are you sure" he replies and I nodded my head, he looks at me with a frown on his face "Jake I can't be a child forever" I remind him

"Fine" he passes me the drink and I take a big gulp, I cringe as it goes down my throat, It burns a little and has a sweet after taste. I screw my face up in response and Jake laughs at me

"What is that?" I exclaim looking into the cup

"Err…..I not really sure…. I thinks it's vodka and something else" He answers and leans forward to get a beer

"You don't know what it is and you're drinking it anyway?" I asked

"Well yeah… that's what people do at parties" He responds, wow I just had my first sip of vodka, I take another gulp.

"Hey…Jake!" I hear a high pitched scream come from behind us, it's gabby. She runs and give Jake a big hug, now my chest feels heavy and I take another huge gulp of my drink

She whispers something in his ear and he nods.

"Nessie, I'm going to upstairs with Gabby OK?" HE looks down at me

"Really?" I ask with shock

"Yeah…. I'll only be 10 minutes" He adds I look over at Gabby and she already looks faceless.

"Have fun having sex with her" I snap and learn forward to get another drink of this pink stuff

"Nessie I'm not going to fuck her!" he exclaims "Yes he is" Gabby squeals with excitement. I take another gulp of my vodka.

"Oh Nessie you made an effect this time" Gabby laughs looking me up and down making me feel self-conscious

"Gabby leave her the fuck alone" Jake hisses at her, I go to take another sip of my alcohol but it's all gone, wow that went down quick I look at the tale and reach forward to grab another cup, probably some random, I look around quickly but Jake has taken off upstairs with Gabby, and I suddenly have a huge urge to burst into tears but instead I just gulp my drink, I wince at the taste, it's stronger this time.

I decide to skull my drink down and to get another one, wow is this what normally teenagers do? It seems to be a bit harder than it looks, I feel faint and very confused like I'm about to fall over at any minute. I close my eyes and try to gain back my composer, I lean forward and pick up off the table to half bottle of … well, I'm not really sure what the was in the bottle, but whatever it was, it tasted like fire. I cough a little but keep sipping the bottle.

"Hey, well if it isn't Renessme" I look behind me and it's Mark, I feel a lot better seeing somebody that I know, he walks towards me slowly and wraps his arms around me and gives me a hug that isn't exactly PG, I try and fail to push him away way, I'm starting to feel a little weird now, like I can't feel my feet. He brings his mouth up to my ear and whispers

"You look fucking hot tonight" I close my eyes and embrace what is happening, a boy thinks that I look beautiful, wow this has never happened before and I all of a sudden have an uncontrollable urge to giggle like a school girl. He pulls back a looks at my face, of course I turn a bright red colour.

"woah, I can see that you've been drinking" Mark says looking down at the bottle in my hand

"Straight vodka probably isn't a good drink for you" Oh was that what it was? He takes the bottle out of my hands and places it back on the table, I stumble back and Mark catches me.

"Whoa you've had a bit too much to drink, let me take you outside for a minute" I nod my head, and he leads me to the back yard away from everybody, I suddenly have a feeling of anxiety in my chest, like this shouldn't be happening but I feel trapped, his arm is locked around my waist and we are walking towards a sit in the far left corner of the back yard. Where is Jacob? I want him not Mark.

"Baby, you okay?" he asks suddenly, I wasn't even aware that I was making faces

"Yepp I'm okay" Wow that came out of my mouth suddenly, he chuckles at me and I blush again.

He sits me down on the bench and I immediately lean forward and put my head in my hands, letting my hair fall over my face, Oh no, I think I might be drunk, crap. I feel a little out of control and lost, like I have no idea what I am doing. And to make matters worse I feel this wet sucking thing on my back I look over and it is mark, leaving soft kisses on my shoulder

"You're amazing" he whispers

"Really?" I hip cup

"Really" he states, He picks my chin up and starts kissing my neck, I wiggler uncomfortably, I don't know what to do? I don't like Mark like this, or do I? Ahhh! I really have no idea what's going on. Jake, I want Jake, where is he, I feel a sense of panic wash over me.

Mark is still kissing my neck and working up to my chin, my cheek, and then my mouth. I kiss him back, Why am I so caught up a boy that will never like me? Jake has Gabby and I have Mark, that's the way it should be, I need to move on from Jake because let's face it he will never like me anyway.

I keep kissing him back and I feel his tongue slowly enter my mouth, it feels wet and unpleasant, I cringe. "What baby?" he breathes, I shake my head. He kisses my neck and again and whispers in my ear.


	19. Just A Teaser

"Wait I can't" I stuttered, but he seemed to not pay any attention and continued to kiss my neck I felt a sudden wash of anxiety and panic come over me, I tried to push away but failed, oh no, I felt my chest start to tighten, and the ground felt like it was slipping out from underneath me.

"Wait I said NO" I try again but he just won't stop, I start to feel his hands drift down to the super tight dress I a wearing "Its okay baby I promise", he muttered, like it was a line, like that's what he always says to girls

"Nessie! " I hear a voice call in the distance, I look up suddenly feeling the earth spin as I do, to see Jake at the back of the house looking for me….here's my chance, I manage to struggle against just enough to answer to Jacobs yell… "Jake! " I shout, this is turning into such a bad situation; I'm too drunk to handle myself

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hear mark say and spin me back around to him , I struggle once more while his lips were trying to land on mine again, I smacked his chest hard with my hands, and I feel this hard hit going down on my head, then the soft and cold grass on the side of my face, wait? What just happened? Was I just punched? Did mark just punch me in the head, I feel his hands rapidly running all over my body, I feel my eyes start to close slowing, oh no, oh no, please stay awake, but it is too late and the pounding in my head slows down in time with my eyes shutting, the last thing I remember is Jake looking around for me on the house deck, oh god I hope he finds me.

**That was just a teaser**

sorry I haven't been writing my laptop has been broken for a while and I just got it fixed

and also feel free to send me ideas for the story…


End file.
